The Undetermined Demigod: The Champion of the Huntress
by CloudandCrow
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto just wanted to know who his godly parent is. But now he has to prove his innocence together with Percy Jackson, another demigod, by finding Zeus' Master Bolt. While fighting against monster Naruto has to face his past he had kept secret for the last five years. Will he let go of his past and keep on moving forward or will he perish by it?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just want to let you know that this is my first fanfic and English is not my native language, so there may be some errors. But none the less I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. **

**The Undetermined Demigod: The Champion of the Huntress**

**I**

Diseases, fortune, death, earthquakes, storms and other events or incidents that people couldn't explain to themselves were reasoned by the work of the gods. And one of the famous cultures that believes in the existent of multiple gods was the culture of ancient Greece. The most powerful gods in this culture were the big three, the brothers: Hades, Lord of the Underworld, god of Wealth and the Dead. Poseidon or better known as the Earth shaker, god of Earthquakes and Horses, the Seas and Storms. And the last and youngest of the three brothers as well as the king of all god is Zeus, he is also known as the Lord of the sky and is the god of Honor, Justice and Lightning. Beside these three there are the other Olympian, a council based of the most powerful gods, all in all there where 13 Olympians, including the big three, but one can't forget the 14th goddess Hestia the goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family.

Back then it happens that sometimes a god or a goddess would went to the earth and would interact with a human and as a result would give birth to a Demigod a being half human, half god. Many of these Demigods would later become well known heroes who wouldn't been forgotten over time like Perseus a son of Zeus and the founder-king of Mycenae and slayer of the Gorgon Medusa , Daedalus son of Athena and creator of the labyrinth and a great inventor, or the most famous of all of them Heracles son of Zeus who was known for the twelve labors he had to complete for King Eurystheus, but there are much more heroes who emerged over the time and accomplished great victory's over monsters or other heroic doings.

Even today there are still Demigods out there waiting to prove them self and bring honor to their godly parents, who have claimed them in their childhood. But in these days only a few of them are successful and become real heroes. However there are also those who will not be claimed by their godly parent, there are some reasons why they are not claimed but in most cases they are simply forgotten by their godly parent which also results that often the other Demigods, who are claimed, not recognizes them as one of them. These unclaimed Demigods have the least chance to become a hero. That's why they often continue to have a normal life.

And that's where our story begins this is not a story about a Demigod who finds out, that one of his parents is a god or a goddess and after wards get claimed by said god or goddess, and becomes a hero after he saved the day. No, this story is about someone, who is an unclaimed Demigod. Someone who has it not easy in his life and struggles to be recognized by others who simply wants a family and be part of something, but like always the Fates have other plans for him.

This is the story of one Naruto Uzumaki; the Undetermined Demigod.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost gone as he looked up to the hooded man in front of him. He could feel with each second that went by that the cold feeling he got from the man was getting stronger. He was scared he wished someone would come and protect him, but even though he knew that no one would come to help him, he still looked around in hope someone would be there. To his disappointment he could only see the swing near the sandpit, the other children had left with their parents shortly before the stranger showed up.<p>

Turning back to the man he could see that he was getting closer to him now. He wanted to run, get away from this man but his legs refused to obey, he only could walk a little backwards while the man approached him. By now he could feel his heart beat faster and faster even to the point when he could feel it directly in his throat as the beat of his heart made it almost impossible for him to breathe.

It didn't took long for the man to get close enough to him. Now standing right in front of him made him freeze in his place. He slowly lifted his head higher to be able to look the man in the face again, but all he could see was the shadow the hood was casting on the man's face.

The sun was slowly fading as the man stared to talk with a voice that was deep and frightening, but also showed some kind of patience and calmness as if approaching a little boy was some kind of normal business for him. "You're far too dangerous to be allowed to roam free on this world any longer."

As the hooded man said that the sun was gone and the night sky started to be visible. He wasn't sure what the man mean by saying this, but before he could even think of trying to overcome his fear of the man and try to ask him he could feel the man's hand slammed against his stomach. While he felt a lot of pain running through his body he also felt some kind of energy running into his body that felt as if it was withdrawing his energy. It didn't took long before the pain was to strong and he could feel the darkness embarrassing him, but before he would pass out he tried to reach out for the man that stood in front of him only to see him vanish into nothing.

His surrounding changed, now he was in the lower deck of a ship. He could see some barrels to his left while on his right side was a table, with a broken lamp on the ground, while the whole room was on fire. He could feel that his wrists as well as his ankles were sore. He could feel a stabbing pain from his hand were he had a bleeding wound from a cut. Once again he felt scared and alone but this time he didn't try to hope for someone to come and help him after all he was on a ship.

He could feel the ship moving a lot from one side to the other, it seems like they were in a storm. His theory was proved right as he could hear thunder above him. This also made it hard for him to stay in one place as the ship was moving more often and stronger by the minute.

Not wasting any more time, before burning alive he focused on the door on the other side of the room and ran toward it, as he was close to the fire he jumped through it. As he landed again he could feel that his clothing as caught on fire and was starting to burn his skin. He had to get rid of it so he took of his shirt and threw it aside, while he ignored the feeling of burning on his legs he decided to open the door to go on deck.

However as soon as he touched the doorknob he could feel it burn the skin on his hand. He wanted to withdraw his hand but in favor of getting out he ignored the pain once again and open the door. All the while keeping himself from crying.

Has he arrived on the deck of the ship he could feel the rain hitting his face. He was save for the moment, and that was all that mattered for him at the moment. And thanks to the rain the pain he felt early because of the fire has become less.

Now all he had to do was to find a lifeboat and get out of here, well not that he had another choice between staying on a burning boat and trying to survive by escaping with a lifeboat in the middle of a storm.

As he kept looking for a lifeboat he could hear the crew of the ship scream at each other apparently trying to communicate with each other to get out of the storm safely.

However he could hear one man, who was standing nearby, say almost in a whisper, but loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the raging storm.

"How is that possible? The storm shouldn't have become this strong in just a few minutes! It's like the sea itself is against us!"

Feeling the fear rise again in him he just wanted to get out of here. Just as he found a lifeboat where no one seemed to be around, and he could sneak of the boat a lightning hit the mainmast of the boat which caused another fire on the ship, and caused the mast to fall onto the ship right where he stood he could only look up at the mast as it fell onto him.

Once more the scene changed. Now he was standing in the middle of an old town which seemed to be in the mountains. He was surrounded by all kind of strange monsters some of these monsters were tall and had only one eye instead of two. Then there were some that were even taller than the one eyed monsters. These were around eight foot tall, had pointy teeth, and hairy arms that were tattooed with all kind of biker tattoos. Beside them were some women with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes and fangs but what catches his eye the most were their legs one was a prosthetic bronze leg while the other was a donkey leg. And then there were these dog like creatures that looked like large, black mastiffs with glowing red eyes.

He was once more looking for a way out of this situation he knew someone was nearby and would help him but that didn't ease him the slightest he was still afraid of these monsters that had trapped him and were now closing in. then he realized that he had no chance to escape the only thing he could do was hope that they would come for him and rescue him.

"Look at him, the little boy is scared. How sweet." Said one of the females.

"I-I'm not scared."

He managed to say, but he failed to keep up his confident as one of the monster dogs growled at him before it jumped at him. Surprised by its sudden attacking he put his arms in front of his face and starts screaming. However before the monster could reach him a big stone was thrown at him from the side by one of the giants.

It seems that his screaming was like a beautiful melody to these monster, because they all started to laugh, very amused by it.

"Can we keep him a little longer and play with him for a while?" One of the one eyed monster asked. "Before we eat him that is."

"Even though I don't have anything against it, he is still a mortal and so he won't hold long beside we have more important things to decide. Like which of us will eat him." This time one of the giants stated his thoughts which found a lot of agreement from the other monsters.

"You fools don't you smell it?" one of the women asked which seemed to be one of the higher ranked monsters in the group, because all of the others listened to her even though she didn't seemed to be that strong compared to one of the giants or the one eyed ones.

"Even if it is a faint scent, he can't completely hide it."

Now the others started to smell the air around them and soon stopped again. Now their smiles seemed too been even bigger as if something really good had happened in a long time. And if they had count from three to zero most of them said together.

"Demigod." Their happiness clearly visible.

"I say we just eat him! I hadn't have a Demigod in over ten years and I don't care if this one is just a weak one!"

As he looked around he could see that most of them had saliva running out of their mouth while the females were showing their appetite by looking at him like predators.

"Enough talking let's eat him already!"

And with that one of the women jumped at him first, because of her smaller body she was able to get to him the fastest. He even tried to doge her attack, but it was impossible for him he wasn't trained to fight against monster and it didn't help that he felt so exhausted at the moment. She took a firm hold on him before she bite him into his right shoulder. All he could do was scream in agony as the female monster drank his blood with delight.

He only saw the other monsters running at him, before he once again fell into darkness.

As he opened his eyes again he was walking through a town that was in ruins. It didn't took long for him to figure out that this town was the same where he was surrounded by monsters only moments ago. He tried to see if there were any monsters around, but he soon realized that he couldn't move his head as he wanted to. It was like someone else was using his body and all he could do was watch as his body moved. So he had no other choice than to keep looking in front of him, while he did that he saw a lot of gold dust lying on the ground which was slowly being taken away by the wind. His body didn't seemed to care about the dust as it simply walked over it like normal earth beneath his feet.

It didn't took him long to reach his destiny. Lying there in front of him was a girl around the age of fourteen she had long brown hair. She wore a silvery ski parkas and jeans and right next to her was a bow. She seemed to be scared of something but he didn't know what it was after all, all monsters seemed to be gone so why was she scared? He wondered.

"N-no stay away from me!" she almost screamed at him as he came closer to her.

Why was she scared of him what did he do that would make her fear him. He didn't like this. He wanted to stay still, but his body didn't listen to him and instead continued to walk. Looking at her he saw tears running down her cheeks while she tried to crawl away from him. His shadow slowly crawled over her silhouette which caused her to stop her gaze never leaving his face.

Slowly he could feel how his arm raised. His body was starting to lean down to her as his hand took a firm grip around her neck. He didn't wanted to look at the scene any longer. Earlier he was the one in danger the one that was scared and now? Now there was a girl in front of him that was afraid of him, and right now even he was afraid of himself. He wanted to scream and say that he should stop, let her go and tell her he didn't meant to do this, that it was out of his control, but it was in vain. He couldn't do anything and so he had to look at her as his grip got stronger around her neck, even to the point she could barely breathe.

He wanted to cry, scream for help, for someone who would stop him and safe the girl. However he couldn't make any sound the only thing he could do after fighting against this strange force that controlled his body so far was that he only could close his eyes so that he didn't have to look at what was about to happen. Not even a second later as he had closed his eyes he could hear her screams of agony, which were louder than expected after all he had a firm grip around her neck, but her screams became quieter with each second that went by, as she slowly died by his hands.

As soon as he opened his eyes again he was standing in a forest. It was quiet, too quiet for him. So far everything that happened was not as pleasant as the silent forest he was standing in. But why should he complain, he was happy that nothing happened for once. So he stand there a little while longer enjoying the sound of the leaf that were dancing in the wind.

However this peace full moment was ruined as he heard a woman's laugh all around him. Surprised by the laugh he tried to find out where it came from and looked all around him, just to realize that there was no one beside him. And as soon as he thought he had imagined it he heard the woman say.

"You will do just fine. I can't wait until the time is right."

Whit shock on his face he looked on the ground only to see that it started to breaking up, creating a crack that was starting to widen even faster by the second. Realizing that he would fall into it if he won't start running any time soon, he started to run as fast as he could. Turning around he could see that the crack was following him no matter where he would go.

As he kept running he could see a stone formation which was what seemed to be a part of a hill. If he could get there fast enough he could climb it and escape the crack. And that is exactly what he did. Even thought it was kind of difficult to do it while being chased by a crack that got bigger and bigger, he still made it. Turning around in the hope the crack would have finally stopped chasing after him he was fast disappointed as he had to watch the crack still following and breaking the stone fabric slowly apart. Not believing what was happening he walked slowly backwards and was just about to turn around to start running again only to stumble over a root and falling down the hill.

As he got up again he saw a girl with black hair in front of him, with her back turned to him. As he looked further around he saw a lot of blood all around her. He asked himself what a girl was doing in a forest all by herself and why was there so much blood around her? But in favor of the danger that was getting closer to him he ignored his thoughts for the moment and approach the girl. He had to warn her and bring her to safety before the crack would reach them.

"You have to come with me there is a giant crack that is following me and it will be here any moment! So if you don't want to-." He said but he was interrupted as the girl said something that froze his blood in his veins.

"It's all your fault." She quietly said, almost as if she would say it to herself.

"W-What I don't understand. Stop this and come with me we have to get away from here!"

"It's your fault that I'm…" She said as she slowly turned around so that he could see her face, and what he saw caused him to pale with horror on his face he saw her face that was full of blood which made it almost impossible to identify her, but he knew her and that's what caused him to fall on his rear. He kept watching as she began to walk toward him and finishing her sentence. "… dead."

"I didn't meant to do it. I- I was scared and- and…" he tried to explain himself, but he realized that no matter what he would say, it wouldn't be enough to excuse his mistake.

"Lies! If you were just stronger and not so anxious back then I wouldn't have died! But it seems like you hadn't had any intention to change that, after all what happened you're still a little scared cat. Just look at you still the weak little boy as you were back than!"

He wanted to tell her that this wasn't true and that he did became stronger and wasn't as scared as back then, but who was he kidding what about his current situation showed that he had become stronger and wasn't as scared as back then, nothing. He hasn't change at all and that made him mad.

However before he could do anything he heard the earth breaking behind him which made him realize that he was still being chased by the crack. Snapping out of it he jumped up from the ground and started running past the girl. As he was running he could hear the girl shouting after him while the crack reached her.

"You can't run forever! Sooner or later your past will get you!" She said before she fell into the ground. But before she was completely consumed by it she added. "And you will pay for your sins!"

It didn't take long before he was at his limits. Stopping for the moment to catch his breath he turned around only to see that the crack had almost catch up to him by now. He had to find a way to escape this crack, before it would be too late. Looking around he saw what looked like a mountain of some sorts, and as far as he could recognize there was some kind of metal door that seemed to be a bit opened. How could he have not seen it before?

Not concerned about what could be behind that door he started running toward it, after all, all that mattered at the moment was that he might been able to escape the crack. Even thought it might not be the smartest idea to escape the wrath of the earth by running into a mountain which is… well part of the earth itself.

As he was getting closer to the door he could feel how the earth beneath him was losing its steadiness and was about to disappear under him. He just hoped that the door was really opened and he would finally reach a safe spot where he could catch his breath again.

Only a few feet were between him and his most likely safety. Now close to the door he could see that it was slowly opening for him, but at the same time the earth that was under him was opening more and more while getting faster as well.

'Now or never.' He thought as he used the last bit of earth beneath him to jump closer to the door. And not a second too late, because as soon as he jumped the earth was gone and he was over an abyss.

Focusing his eyes on the now open door he realized that he wouldn't make it so he reached out with his hands in hope to get a hold on something that would help him to escape his doom. Just as he thought he would fall into the darkness under him he got a hold on the ledge of the mountain that seemed to be part of a corridor which seemed to lay behind the door. Now all he had to do was to pull himself up and he would be safe. So with all the strength he had left he pulled himself up.

Finally safe from danger he laid on his back to rest for the time being. All that could be heard was the loud breathing of his that was echoing through the corridor.

After a short while he was able to stand again. Looking back outside were the forest was he was shocked to see that there was nothing just the sky and when he looked down he could see nothing but darkness.

"Well only one way to go." Was all he said. While on one hand he was relived it was over, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

Turning around to look at the corridor he saw that it looked like a sewerage. Taking a deep breath he started to went inside. He went only a few feet into the corridor when the door shut itself behind him which caused him to turn around. But what was the strangest part was that as soon as the door shut down it didn't went all dark as one expected it to be. He was suddenly able to see better than before, what his surrounding looked like even thought it was still pretty dark.

Knowing that he had no other choice he kept walking around. While he was walking he had an uneasy feeling as if there was something evil that was awaiting him. It did took him a few minutes until he reached a huge room. On the other side he could see, what seemed to be like a huge cage. But he thought it was strange that there were also chains in front of the cage wasn't the grid enough to keep something looked up behind it? And why was the cage so huge in the first place?

Now he was curious and wanted to know what it was made for. But as he got closer he could see something moving behind the grid even thought it was just for a moment, and then he could hear it whatever it was, that was looked up behind the grid, was huge and fury and it seemed to be asleep.

It didn't took him long to realize that the uneasy feeling he got from this place came from this creature. And as he realized that he could feel this feeling getting stronger.

He was about to turn around and find another way out, as he could feel the floor under him had disappear and he was about to fall into the darkness beneath him. Was it the crack that has been chasing him before that had finally caught up to him? No, this didn't feel like the crack before had something to do with it this was something different and he had a feeling he would find out what caused this soon enough. As he started falling he couldn't help it but to scream as he was consumed by darkness.

After a while his fall slowed down and he could see something under him. It seemed like he was in a huge dark cavern. He looked at his surrounding closer and could see a chasm the size of a city block in the middle of it.

He didn't liked this place and he didn't liked it more that he was slowly falling into the chasm. His heart beat was rising again as he looked into the darkness of the chasm.

As he was looking at the darkness beneath him he could hear a voice in his head, but he knew where it was really coming from, from the chasm beneath him.

"I have been waiting for you, young demigod."

Was all it said as he suddenly was pulled into the darkness of the chasm and all the while he was screaming.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

* * *

><p>Still screaming Naruto shoot up into a sitting position on his bed. His eyes were wide open while sweat was running down his face, and as far as he could tell most of his body was covert in sweat as well.<p>

It would have taken him a while to realize what just happened, if it weren't for the person right next to his bed, who put her hand gently on his shoulder to not scare him any further.

Now noticing the presents of the girl beside him, Naruto turned to her. Kneeling next to his bed was a young girl around the age of 12. She had curly golden blond hair and had for her age a quiet athletic figure, but what was the most recognizable on her was for him her eyes which had an intense shade of gray.

"Naruto, you had a nightmare so just calm down and breath slowly." She said while her eyes were never leaving his. He could see that her eyes were filled with concern for him.

After a while he remembered where he was. He was in his room in the Big House. It wasn't a big room, just big enough for a bed, a desk and a closet. The room was elongated so his bed was standing on the left side of the room near the window. His desk was on the right side of the room like his bed so that he had a small passage in his room. And his closet was beside his desk it was so positioned that it would be hidden by the door if it was opened. Beside that he hadn't have much in his room, he loved gardening so he had a few plants and flowers in his room he looked after.

"Annabeth? What are you doing in my room?" He finally asked after a while.

Her gaze darkened as he said that. Obviously she was mad about it as if he had forgotten why she was in his room.

"What am I doing in your room? I always come to your room in the morning, to wake you up, because you can't leave your bed if no one would remind you that you have to wake up."

Realizing that she indeed did this almost every day, he looked at his clock only to see that it was 5:57 am.

"Annie it's not even 6 in the morning and breakfast isn't ready until 8 o'clock. So why are you here so early in the morning? And how did you even got in hear? Even if Chiron would be here you would have to wait until he would waked up."

She didn't expected him to ask these question, which caused her to flushed a bit when she remembered why she was so early in his room.

She tried to explain why she was there, but it was too quiet for him to understand her.

"What did you say? I didn't quit understand, what you said."

Knowing that she had to tell him she said embarrassed. "I couldn't sleep, because today is the first time we're leaving camp. You know to the Metropolitan Museum of Art? We wanted to see the ancient Greek exhibition they have at the moment. Don't tell me you forgot it."

Her expression changing to one of pure disbelieve now. While he simply sheepishly smiled at her, confirming what she thought.

"You did forgot it!" she exclaimed, not being concern that someone might hear her. "How could you? You know how I have looked forward to today!"

"I'm sorry Annie." Was all he said and she could tell that he was still bothered by his nightmare.

Now her face showed nothing but concern for the boy in front of her, her anger forgotten for now.

"What was it about?"

"Eh?"

"Your dream… what was it about?"

He took a deep breath, not really wanting to tell her about it, before he told her.

"It… it was about something that happened in my past, ok?"

"You mean before we have meet, when you were with Lady Artemis? Do you want to talk about it?

"No." He said bluntly.

Annabeth looked down, out of disappointing that he didn't want to talk about it with her. She felt like he didn't trusted her with his past. She had already tried before to find out about the boys past, but every time she asked him he would avoid the subject.

Seeing her disappointed look he said a bit hesitantly. "… not now, at least."

This seemed to do the trick as Annabeth looked up again having a small smile on her face. Maybe he would open up to her more in the near future.

"But there was something that doesn't make sense." This seemed to gain the young girls attention once more.

"What was it?"

"At first I dreamed about some events of my past, but to the end of them it kind of changed, it wasn't like it had happened back then, and it started to become more like a nightmare instead of memories." He didn't wanted to tell her that his memories were not different to a nightmare, but it would at least ease her worry for him. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so?" she wasn't sure herself if she could follow his description of his nightmare, but for now, she would listen.

"Well what concerns me are the last two changes in my dream…"

And so he told Annabeth how he came into the sewerage with the huge cage in front of him, including the sleeping creature behind it. He also tried to describe to her how he felt at that time. As he started to talk about the cavern and the chasm, he could see her expression once more change to one of concern for the boy. But for some reason, he didn't know himself, he didn't told her about the voice, he could hear in his head at that time.

"Naruto I think it's best if you talk to Chiron about this. You know that demigods have dreams like this once in a while, maybe he knows more about it."

"Yea, you're probably right."

He knew she was, after all Chiron was their activities director at Camp Half-Blood and was supposed to guide young demigods like them. And yes he is the Chiron, a centaur far more powerful, intelligent, and civilized than other centaurs and the legendary Trainer of Heroes.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a daughter of Athena I'm always right." Annabeth said with pride in her voice.

Naruto only chuckled at her attitude. He really liked his friend, she always knew what to say to make him smile again, well most of the time at least.

"Well let's just say you're most of the time right."

"Naruto!" Annabeth exclaimed, before she punched him playfully against his shoulder.

"What? I'm just saying the truth not even Athena can know everything." While he said that he rubbed his shoulder and pretended as if it would hurt.

"Yea, right as if Athena wouldn't know everything. She is the smartest goddess in howl Olympus do you really think that there would be something she doesn't know?" Annabeth said defending her mother from such an insult against her intelligence.

"Geez, Annie know some fun. I was just kidding." This seemed to make the daughter of Athena smile. For her Athena was the best goddess out there and she would gladly prove it to anyone who would doubt it.

Her thoughts however were interrupted as she heard Naruto say something again.

"Oh yea, you didn't have told me how you even got in here."

This caused Annabeth to blush once more why couldn't he forget something for once. She even avoided this topic on purpose, so that he wouldn't know that she used her cap to make herself invisible so that no one would know she would wake him up almost every day. It wasn't like she was embarrassed to be associated with him. No it was more like she didn't really want the other campers to find out that she had a crush for the blond.

"Well you see… I simply walked through the front door." She simply lied to him, even though she didn't liked lying to him. "You better should make sure that the door is locked before you go to bed."

"Really? I thought I had done that. Shit! When Chiron finds out that I forgot to look the door like he told me to, he will make sure I have cleanup duties for the rest of the summer!"

Naruto shuddered as he remembered the last time he forgot about something Chiron had told him to do. He had swear to himself that he would never forget about something that Chiron had told him ever again. Then realization hit him, if he had swear on the River Styx like he had planned in the first place then he would probably be dead by now. Sigh in relive that he didn't, he calmed down.

Annabeth looked with part of amusement at the blonde. She could guess what he was thinking right now, which also made her feel bad that she had to lie in such a cruel way to her friend.

"Annabeth you have to promise me that you will never tell Chiron about it." Naruto pleaded.

"Mhh… what would I get for keeping quiet about it?" she asked with a small smirk on her face. She knew it wasn't right to do something like this to him, but when would she get a chance like this again?

"What? You're cruel I don't have anything I can offer you, beside I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. I just want something for saying nothing to Chiron."

"Well how about I help with your training? I know you want to get better with using the knife Luke gave you all these years ago."

"Tempting, but no. I want a free wish from you, no matter where we are or what time it is you have to full file my wish." Annabeth said, smiling. Knowing Naruto he would accept it no matter what.

"Even when it is 3 in the morning or I'm in the middle of my duties of cleaning up?" He asked not sure what he should think about this, but if it would give him an excuse for not cleaning up the house or the scale, he shuddered at the memory when he had last cleaned the scale, he would gladly accept.

"Yes, even then."

"Ok, I will grand you one wish, and not one more. I'm not a genie, who grants you three wishes."

"Good and now swear on the River Styx."

Groaning at that he rolled his eyes before he swore on the River Styx.

Hearing the thunder above them caused Annabeth to smile. Now she just had to wait for a good opportunity and luckily they would leave camp today. Which means she had a better chance to make her plan real.

Knowing he wouldn't been able to sleep again. He told Annabeth to leave, so that he could make himself ready before he meets her at the Dining Pavilion at eight.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of the mirror in the baht of the Big House, he looked himself over. His spiky blonde hair was messier than usually, while his deep blue eyes seemed to say to everyone that looked at him that he had a bad night. Seeing how tired he looked, he lightly slapped his cheeks that had each cheek three whisker like birthmarks on them, before he washed his face with cold water.

After that he looked once more into the mirror. Knowing why they were going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art he just had to smile.

"Today, I might be able to finally find out who my godly parent is."

And with that said he made himself ready to take a shower, before meeting up with Annabeth.

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you have found any mistakes or have tips for me to improve my writing pleas let me know. And if you have some question go ahead and asked I try to answer them at the end of the the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you for your reviews and I understand that it's hard to read it well. So I tried my best to avoid these mistakes this time and make it more enjoyable to read. I will try to correct the first chapter as soon as I have spare time, but at the moment I have not so much time and I rather try to write the next chapter. **

**That's said I hope you like the second chapter. **

**The Undetermined Demigod: The Champion of the Huntress**

**II**

Currently Naruto was waiting for Annabeth at Thalia's pine, and even thought Annabeth was the one that seemed to be more exited to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, she was the one that was being late. She knew that Argus was waiting for them to be ready to leave, so what was taking her so long?

Getting impatient Naruto looked down on his watch that was right next to his bracelet on his left arm. His bracelet was made of silver and had a little chain that was keeping it together while on top of it were three round like crystals embedded. Each crystal had a different color the first one on the far left side was in a gold and yellow color, the second one in the middle was in a deep, almost blood red color and the last one on the right side was in a bright emerald green. But what was the most special about the crystals was that their color was always moving with some brighter and sometimes darker shades in it, it was as if they were simply glass balls that had different colorfully mists in them.

It was the first gift Naruto had got from his first friend, even if one wouldn't say that the relationship the two of them had, might have been too short to call them real friends. However Naruto didn't care what people would say if they would know about it. He thought about him as his first friend and nothing would change that.

As he looked on his watch he saw that Annabeth was almost 15 minutes late. They were supposed to be already on their way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and if Annabeth wouldn't show up in the next ten seconds he would have to go and get her.

But as he was about to go and get her he could see the young girl running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pack some stuff and get ready." Annabeth said.

"Well, now you're here so we can finally leave. Even Argus doesn't want to wait any longer and he has nothing to do besides driving us there and back."

"Now you're exaggerating." She said with a smile which caused him to smile as well. "And have you told Mr. D that we're leaving?"

You see Mr. D or Dionysus as others might call him, is the god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. He became the director of the camp as a punishment, from his father Zeus, for chasing after an off-limit nymph on which his father had an eye on already. And to make his punishment even worst he wasn't allowed to drink any kind of liquor until his punishment is over.

Naruto grunted at that, as he remembered the '_emotional_' farewell he and Mr. D had shared a few minutes earlier.

* * *

><p>Naruto was about to went outside of the Big House as he turned around and called out to Mr. D who was somewhere in the house, probably still trying to find a way to get around his punishment to drink some wine.<p>

"I'll be heading out now. I'll be back with Annabeth later today, see ya D.!"

All he got in return was Dionysus calling back at him as if he doesn't care what the boy was doing. "Whatever Billy, and don't forget to buy me a new wine magazine!"

Hearing this caused Naruto to grow a thick mark on his forehead. Mr. D always got his name wrong. Naruto even tried to write his name down on paper and spread it all around in the Big House, so that Dionysus would remember his name. Unfortunately it hadn't the effect Naruto had expected. Not soon after he did it Mr. D started calling Naruto even more different names, but this time it were only girl names. Luckily for Naruto he only did this for a week, but the loughs he got from the other campers where enough to make Naruto stop trying to make Mr. D say his real name for once.

"My name is Naruto you stupid god!" and with that he left the Big House to meet up with Annabeth, but he could still hear Mr. D scream after him.

"See if I care Timmy!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I did."<p>

Not wanting to talk about Mr. D any longer he looked at Annabeth. Only to find out why she had taken so long to get ready. As he looked at her he saw that she was wearing a white top with a dark blue leather jacket over it, while she also wears a simple dark colored skirt. And to make her outfit complete she had a purse hanging at her side.

Naruto guessed that she had put her stuff in the purse, she wanted to take with her. But why was she dressed like this? He had simply put on an orange t-shirt almost like the ones of Camp Hal-Blood, only without the Camp Half-Blood logo on it, and simple shorts. Beside the way she looked right now made her look a bit older than she was. Why would she want to look like this? And was that make up she was wearing?

"Is that make up you're wearing?" Naruto asked still a bit shocked about her appearance. He didn't thought she did it herself. She probably had help from one of her older sisters.

Now Annabeth was blushing, she didn't thought he would noticed it right away maybe when they were in the museum or later on, but not only after a few seconds she had arrived.

So a bit hesitantly she said. "Yes… do you like it?"

"Well you look different than normal, but I guess?"

This caused Annabeth to smile, she was happy he liked it. But like always Naruto had to ruin the moment.

"But you do know that Luke isn't coming with us, right?" He had a big smirk on his face as if saying 'I know how you feel about Luke.'

The smile on Annabeth's face immediately faded and soon after wards she punched him against his shoulder like earlier this morning, but only harder … much harder.

"Ouch," Naruto cried out feeling the pain in his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Annabeth however didn't want to answer him and simple made her way to Argus who was waiting for them, but not without quietly saying to herself one simple word that went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>On the way to the museum neither of the two said anything, which made Naruto a bit uncomfortably. So he was glad that they had finally arrived at the museum and would soon meet up with Chiron and his class of mortals.<p>

Naruto also looked forward to see Grover again. You see Grover is a Satyr who also lives at Camp Half-Blood. His job is to look for demigods and to make sure that they arrive safely at camp. And to do this the Satyrs always go undercover to some schools looking for other demigods. Apparently Grover had found one who seemed to be really powerful so Chiron had to leave camp to see this boy for himself.

Annabeth had suggested that they would talk about their cover once more before the class would arrive. They thought it would be the best if they say that she and Naruto were former students of Chiron or in this case Mr. Brunner - Chiron would use this name when he had to work outside of camp, which was rather a rare occasion - and Chiron had invited them to join the excursion, because they were really interested in old stuff and history, as Naruto would put it, and because they had their holydays earlier.

Naruto had his doubts that anyone of them would believe this story, but Annabeth had convinced him, by saying that the kids wouldn't even care who they are and beside if anything would went wrong they still had the mist to cover it up.

As they were waiting Annabeth noticed that Naruto was playing with his two silver rings that he usually would wear around his two ring fingers on each hand. No one would think that those two rings where in reality two celestial bronze hunting knifes.

It didn't took long after this that a school bus arrived in front of them. The children went out of the bus and as soon as Naruto and Annabeth saw Chiron and Grover they went to them. Chiron was sitting in his weal chair to hide the fact that he is in reality a centaur and Grover used crutches to hide the way he would normally walk with his goat legs, to look like he had crippled legs.

Grover's appearance really stand out in the group of children. If one would look at him they would have thought that Grover had been held back a few years due to his facial hair and acne. Beside that he had curly brown hair with small horns on his head, but they were covered by his hat.

Chiron on the other hand looked like a middle- aged man, even thought he was thousands of years old, he also had thinning hair and a scruffy beard.

While they made their way to the group they got a few looks from the children, in particular Annabeth. The boys looked at her and tried to impress her by looking cool, while the girls were talking about her like how she would try to look good to get attention.

Naruto thought it was because of her choice of clothes. And while he was looking at the children around him he could tell why they were acting like this. The boys were probably acting like this, because the girls in their class weren't as good looking as Annabeth and the girls … well because they were probably jealous of Annabeth. This caused him to asked himself was Annabeth really that attractive? He didn't knew, after all he lived for the last five years in camp, and the other girls at camp looked most of the time as good as Annabeth except the daughters of Aphrodite who were in a league of their own. And beside he wasn't that interested in girls… at least not at the time.

Looking back to Chiron and Grover, Naruto could also see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes standing right next to them, most likely the Demigod Grover had found.

Detecting the two demigods, Chiron welcomed them. "Ah, Naruto, Annabeth good to see you two."

"Nice to see you too Chiron." Naruto said getting wide eyes from Annabeth and Grover while Chiron only laughed at the boy's attitude. The boy next to Grover only looked questionable at the blond boy, asking himself why he called his teacher Chiron.

"Naruto!" Annabeth hissed at him, why did he always made things complicated for them. "It's Mr. Brunner, not Chiron." She said, hoping he would understand the massage that he used the wrong name.

"What? I always called him Chiron and I won't stop it now just because he's teaching at another school." Naruto smoothly explained, grinning with pride that he came up with such a good excuse to call Chiron by his name, if he might say so himself.

Still not knowing why Naruto called his teacher Chiron the black haired boy lean to Grover to ask him if he knew what that is all about. However his question was heard by Naruto who answered his question.

"If you want to know … ehm?"

Realizing that he hadn't introduced himself he thought it would be a good idea to change this.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Percy, right nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile as he shook Percy's hand. "I call Chiron … well Chiron, because he is literally like the trainer of heroes, back in ancient Greek. After all his classes are kind of different then normal lessons, especial for people like us, don't you agree Percy?"

Percy couldn't agree more Mr. Brunner's classes were better than all the others.

Annabeth sight out of relive, Naruto didn't blow everything and they hadn't need to use the mist right at the beginning. But she was also glad that Percy wasn't the smartest otherwise he would have gotten the hidden meaning in Naruto's statement.

"Mr. Brunner," Percy said gaining the attention of the other four around him. "Why exactly are two of your former students here? I don't want to sound rude, but I never heard about some student from outside joining others on a fieldtrip."

Chiron only smiled at the boy before he said. "Good question Percy, but I think it's better to tell the howl class about them before I have to repeat myself more than once."

Wasting no more time Chiron tried to get the classes attention, so he could explain them why Annabeth and Naruto would join them on the fieldtrip. As soon as he got their attention he started to explain the situation. He simply said the same as they had planned, and just like Annabeth had said no one really cared, but Naruto could have sworn that the other teacher Mrs. Dodds didn't seem to buy their little story. Well he just had to keep an eye on her while they were in the museum.

"That's said let's go in and start the excursion." Chiron said.

Annabeth walked alongside Chiron while talking about how they would proceed their main goal of finding out who Naruto's godly parent might be, as soon as they were in the museum. While Naruto decided to walk with Percy and Grover. He wanted to get to know Percy better, while Percy didn't mind to befriend with him, Naruto still thought it was hard to pretend not to know Grover so that the Satyrs cover wouldn't blow up.

As they were about to enter the museum he had talked to Grover about enchiladas, don't ask how they got to that topic, not even Naruto seemed to know how they ended up talking about enchiladas. However as he wanted to ask Percy if Grover could really run fast enough to be first at the cafeteria, when they serve enchiladas, he noticed that Percy was looking at Annabeth. Seeing this gave Naruto a good idea to mess around with Percy.

"Hey, Percy!" Naruto tried his best to sound angry, but at the same time not to be too loud so that others would hear him. "What are you looking at?"

The sudden action of Naruto gave Percy a shock. He didn't know how Naruto would react if he would tell the blond that he was looking at Annabeth while Naruto had talked to Grover.

So Percy tried to find a good excuse. "I-I was looking at the museum. Yeah the museum! It really is a masterpiece of architecture."

"Pleas Percy, don't try to lie to me. I saw how you looked at Annabeth."

Percy was nervous. The way Naruto talked to him didn't sound good.

"Remember this Percy, Annabeth is my girlfriend," Naruto emphasized the word girlfriend to make sure Percy would understand the message. "So if I ever see you looking at her this way ever again I swear to the gods…" he leaved the last part open for Percy to imagination what would happen.

Percy only looked at him with bit worry on his face. Grover on the other hand knew that Naruto was just messing with Percy and tried to not laugh at the scene.

"Well I will go back to my girlfriend." Naruto said, before making his way to Annabeth and Chiron. He only went a few feet before he turned around again to tell Percy something else. "And remember Percy I'll keep an eye on you. So don't even think of looking at her in this way ever again."

Percy only nodded not wanting to anger the blond any further. Naruto smiled at that and turned around. If Percy was that easily to fool than he would have more fun playing pranks on the other boy. And if Percy would really join camp this summer, like Chiron has planned than this would be the best summer Naruto had in a long time.

"What did I miss?" The blond boy asked after he had caught up with his friend and mentor.

"What are you smiling about?" Annabeth asked, letting a smile of her own show on her face, as she saw the blond smiling at them.

"You know me. I'm just happy about today." It was true he was happy about today, but also about tricking Percy into believing that Annabeth was his girlfriend, but Annabeth didn't have to know that.

"As much as I would like to believe you, Naruto." Chiron said. "I can't get rid of the feeling that you have done something again. And I have a feeling it has something to do with what you have told to young Percy just a few seconds ago." The last part was said with a smile on the centaurs face.

Chiron's smile only widen as he saw the shocked expression on the boy's face, knowing that Chiron had busted him. Serious Naruto could swear the old centaur had radar ears sometimes, and that sacred him.

"Anyway," Annabeth said. "We were just talking about what we do just when the excursion has started. First we two will make sure that we stay at the back of the group so no one will notice that we will look closer on the former artefact or statue, which has something to do with one of the Olympians, while the group will continue their excursion. If I'm right, which I'm most likely, you should feel being pulled toward said artefact or statue, like I feel when I see something that is related to my mother."

Nodding in understanding he smiled at his friend. He was really grateful to her, after all she was the one who came up with the idea of visiting the museum and she was the one who helped him convince Chiron to let them go in the first place. And no matter what one would tell you Chiron didn't fall for Annabeth puppy's eyes. Dionysus was rather easy to convince, as Naruto has asked him he simply said: "Whatever Theodor, as long as my father doesn't finds out I couldn't be careless what you do."

And as soon as the excursion has started both Naruto and Annabeth walked at the end of the group while keeping a certain distant to the others. Not long after they started Naruto had to smile at his friend's attitude, she was not like the other children in the group, all bored at that what Chiron was telling them, and she tried her best to listen to Chiron while also asking Naruto if he would feel something once in a while. She had a genuine smile on her face, not leaving her face once, while her gray eyes seemed to light up eager to take in all the art and architecture in the museum.

Naruto smile however faded with each god or goddess they leaved behind them. He knew there were only a few gods and goddesses that he even could take into account to be his godly parent. The ones that he could ignore were the virgin goddess Artemis and Hestia, who had sworn to remind virgins forever. And he knew even before he knew about the virgin goddess that Artemis wasn't his mother. Even though he wished sometimes she was, but he knew that he would never be able to become one of her 'children' no matter what he would do, after all he was just a boy. He also knew that Apollo couldn't be his father, because said god said so himself when they first meet. And there was also Dionysus who was also a no good. He lived for five years with the god and he didn't felt anything when he was near him.

Then there were also Hera the Queen of the gods. She was the goddess of marriage, which means no children, after all she was the most faithful goddess in howl Olympus.

At first they walked past the minor gods, they hadn't a big role in the exhibition, which made Naruto kind of sad he was probably one of the few who could understand how it feels to be seen as less worthy. However he still couldn't feel attracted to any of the statues and artefacts in this part of the exhibition.

They soon came to the Olympians and Naruto tried to get closer to the ones he knew could be his parent. First he went to Athena, Naruto thought it would be cool if Athena would be his mother, because that would mean that Annabeth would be his sister and he kind of liked the idea of one of his closest friends to be his relative. Well a possibility was there, after all he had sometimes his moments when he could almost beat Annabeth in a strategy game. However Annabeth almost immediately said that it wasn't possible for him being a son of Athena, this of course hurt his feelings he didn't understand why Annabeth didn't want him to be her brother.

However this thought was put aside after he felt nothing toward Athena. Before he went to the next god he looked towards Annabeth and saw what she had meant by feeling attracted towards ones parent. It was like she couldn't look away from her mother while she had a smile on her face that showed happiness of seeing something of her mother while also showing sadness of knowing that she could never be really together wither her mother like a normal family.

Putting the thought of missing his parent aside he continued his way to the next god, leaving Annabeth alone for the time being.

Looking at the next statue he looked it directly in the eyes. He didn't liked the way the statue looked and he felt rather rejecting than some kind of affection. The statue he was looking at was one of Ares, the god of war. Not really one of his favorite's gods, he had to admit. It was probably, because he had some run-ins with Ares children the first year he was at camp, he still has them from time to time, which means he didn't get along well with the children of Ares. So he was glad the god couldn't be his father, besides he didn't wanted a sword swinging, idiot as father.

The next god he went to was Hermes. Annabeth had also catch up to him again. Hermes was probably one of the most likely ones to be his father, after all he had more in common with the children of Hermes than with anyone else. And like he would have liked the idea of having Annabeth as his sister, he thought it would be even better if his best friend, Luke, would be his brother. That would probably be the best outcome that could happen to him. However he was fast disappointed as he once more didn't felt anything while looking at the statue of the messenger god.

Naruto was getting more frustrated by each failure he got. He didn't even bothered to look at the statue of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, because these two were, like Ares, two of the less likely to be his parent. Aphrodite, because of his less stunning looks and Hephaestus, because of Naruto's inability of building anything that the children of Hephaestus would build every day. That only leaved only one goddess Demeter.

He didn't mind if Demeter was his mother she was one of his favorite's goddess. After all one of his hobbies was gardening which was a good sign that she could be his mother. As he looked at the statue of her he had to show a small smile on his face. Seeing this made Annabeth happy and smiled as well.

"Oh Naruto I'm so glad you find your mother." Annabeth began. "I knew we would find out who your godly parent was. Now you don't have to be alo–"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off as Naruto shacked his head and said with a sad voice.

"No, I don't feel anything. She isn't my mother."

Annabeth stopped smiling and hugged him. "I'm sorry I thought it would work."

"You don't have to be sorry. You helped me more than you could imagine."

Hearing him say this made her smile.

"Maybe," Naruto continued. "It's part of my 'curse', you know to make sure I can't find out who my godly parent is."

"Yeah maybe it is." Was all Annabeth said, before the two went to the group again for the last part of the excursion before they would made their way back to camp again.

The group was standing around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top while farther in the room were the statues of the big three. Naruto looked at each of the three. He knew he wouldn't feel anything after all the children of the big three had a strong scent on them, his however was barely noticeable for monsters. Chiron had told him that it was possible for him to be a son of one of the Olympians and that he just didn't inherit much from his godly parent something like this would happen sometimes.

Another reason was that the three had sworn to never have children with a mortal ever again, after what happened in World War II. So no children there, but who was he kidding everyone knew that Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants. This was proven right with the appearance of one Thalia Grace, Naruto didn't want to remember Thalia and lost the thought. It was just a matter of time until the next one of the three would break the oath. And with Percy's appearance it was a good possibility. Annabeth had said that it was most likely Zeus again, after all he was known for his many affairs, and Naruto had to agree. Besides it didn't really help that Percy was just a short form for Perseus, which was the name of a former son of Zeus. So Annabeth thought that Percy's mother had named him that way to honor Zeus in a way.

As he looked at them his look remained on the statue of Zeus.

While he was looking at the statue Percy had to answer a question of Chiron, which was quiet simple but he had made a mistake and said that Kronos was the king of the gods instead of the titans. Annabeth couldn't believe how someone could make such a mistake. Now it was clear for her that Percy was an idiot, but she also figured out why he didn't had problems with monsters so far. His ignorance of not knowing anything about Greek '_mythology_' kept him safe the less he knew the safer he was. Whoever did this to protect him seemed to be smart enough to be aware of the danger he would face and that also confirmed that he must be the child of someone powerful.

"King of gods, Kronos? Can you believe that Naruto?" Annabeth asked. "Naruto?"

Seeing that the blond boy wasn't paying attention she looked at him. She saw that he was looking at something and followed his line of view, at seeing the statue of Zeus she gained a look of sock.

"Naruto please don't tell me you're feeling anything."

"No, not what you think at least." Naruto said, while his face didn't showed much emotion his body did. Annabeth could see that he was clenching his fist, so hard that already blood was running down his hand and falling to the ground. "All I feel towards him is pure hatred for that what he did to me." Remembering what happened five years ago he put his right hand on his left shoulder, feeling the pain he had felt all these years ago. Annabeth knew why he hated the god, so she wouldn't go farther into it.

Annabeth for her part was relieved that he didn't felt anything toward the statue of Zeus otherwise it would be really bad. Putting a hand on his right shoulder she tried to calm him down, which worked and they directed their attention back to Chiron.

While they did this they didn't noticed the look Mrs. Dodds was giving them all the while.

After the excursion they had all went out to get their lunch. Naruto and Annabeth went to Chiron to talk about what they have found out. Chiron didn't seemed to be that surprised. He thought they would at least get a clue of who Naruto's parent would be, but he guessed it was to expected, after all Naruto didn't seemed to have any kind of reaction toward any of the cabins back at camp, which most of the campers had. That's why he thought at first Naruto could be a son of a minor god or goddess, but after what he had heard from his two students that didn't seemed to be the case.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that it didn't turned out like we had hoped." Chiron said, while he had an apologizing look on his face.

"It's all right Chiron. I'm used not to know who my parents are." This caused the other two to give him sad looks they knew that Naruto was an orphan and had a hard life because of it, even if he didn't talked much about his past. "Besides as long as I know that one of my parents is alive is enough for me. And I won't stop until I have found out who my godly parent is and not even Zeus can stop me from doing so."

Annabeth smiled at her follow blond, she always liked how he wouldn't be all too long sad and would find fast a reason to be happy again.

"That's good to hear my boy." Chiron said. "And I think it's time for you two to head back to camp, you're far to near Olympus, Naruto. If Zeus finds out that you're this close to Olympus he will-"

"I know Chiron don't worry." Naruto said.

"Anny way," Annabeth began to say. "Thank you for letting us out of camp for trying to find Naruto's godly parent. We will go back to camp right away, as soon as Argus is here that is."

"No problem Annabeth and I hope you two don't get in to trouble on your way back."

"Pleas, what could possible happen." Naruto said again. "It's not like the Furies would attack us or something."

"Don't even make fun of something like this Naruto." Chiron said gaining a nod of understanding from Naruto.

But before the two would leave to meet Argus, Naruto turned towards Annabeth and asked: "Annabeth can you go on without me? I have something that I want to ask Chiron before we leave."

"Sure." Annabeth said to Naruto, a bit confused what the blond wanted to ask Chiron.

As soon as Annabeth was far away enough Chiron asked the blond. "What is it that you want to ask me, my boy?"

"When we walked through the exhibition I saw that there was also a part about the roman gods."

"What are you trying to say?" Chiron asked, not liking what the boy was about to say next.

"I thought, well could it be possible that the roman gods are real?" Naruto asked a bit uncomfortable by asking Chiron such a question. "After all the Romans have taken on the believes of the Greeks, so what if the gods as we know them… well became part of this new culture as well, just under other names?"

Chiron looked at Naruto as if judging the young demigod, not showing what he was really thinking. "And you think that if they really exist that you might be a son of one of the roman versions of the gods, right?"

Naruto only nodded.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there are only the gods that you know."

"I-I see." Was all he could say without showing Chiron too much of his disappointment.

He was about to leave, but was stopped in doing so when Chiron started talking again.

"Naruto, Annabeth told me about your dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Chiron said with concern showing on his face as well as in his voice. "From what I heard it didn't sound all that good."

All Naruto could do was smile at the concern Chiron was showing for him. He really liked the centaur, but for some reason something told him not to tell Chiron about the dream.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare. Annabeth probably overacted as she told you about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said quietly not really believing himself. "I better go now, before Annabeth is getting impatient, you know how she is." He laughed a bit, remembering how his friend can be.

"Alright do that. I see you at camp." Chiron said with a smile on his own.

The trainer of heroes looked after Naruto to see that the boy meet up with Annabeth. As he was looking at the young demigod he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Naruto was indeed someone, one shouldn't underestimated. The boy, even if he acted like an idiot sometimes, was too smart for his own good. If Naruto weren't in good faith to believe him so easily, he didn't know what that would mean for Naruto, he was already on bad terms with Zeus and if he would further look into it and find out about the other camp… no he shouldn't think about something like this he had far more important things to do at the moment. However Chiron couldn't get rid of the thought of, what if Naruto was right and he was a child of a roman god or goddess. After all the roman section wasn't part of the excursion, so it might be possible.

As he kept looking what two of his protégés were doing, he could see that Naruto seemed to apologize to Annabeth for making her wait. Chiron had to smile at that. The two turned around once more to wave at Chiron, who returned the wave.

With that the two made their way back home. Not seeing Chiron turn around to look at a certain black haired boy who was following the other teacher Mrs. Dodds into the museum again.

* * *

><p>"So, when will Argus arrive to take us back to camp?" Naruto asked Annabeth.<p>

"Oh, haven't I told you? Argus won't be hear until an hour later." Said a now smiling Annabeth.

She had planned this a while ago. She had made sure to find out when the excursion would be over and told Argus after wards that it would be over an hour later, so he would pick them up later, and she would have to spend an hour with Naruto alone. No other campers who would interrupt with their alone time, it was almost like a date. The thought of this being a date made Annabeth turn bright red.

"What? Why would he be late I thought he would pick us up right after the excursion would be over."

"I don't know. All I know is that he tried to say that he would be an hour late."

"Nothing much we can do about it, right? So what do you want to do while we wait for him?"

"How about we take a walk around the Central Park and you can buy me some ice cream." Annabeth said, her smile never leaving her face.

Thinking that there was nothing else they could do to pass the time he agreed.

They walked for a few minutes all the time talking about something they had done lately at camp. Which made it even hard for Annabeth to get something out of Naruto that was connected to his passed, but she already had a plan to solve this problem.

The first time they saw someplace to buy ice cream, Annabeth had insisted him to buy her some. Now they were walking quietly, and close to each other, along the path while eating their ice. For Annabeth it was one of the best days she had in a while, probably the best day she ever had so far. It was really quiet in the park and they couldn't even see a single person nearby so it was just the two of them.

As they walked Annabeth had an idea that could make her day even better, it was a little gambling and she was quiet nervous on doing it, but she convinced herself to do it and slowly started to try to grab his hand so that they would be walking hand in hand.

But Aphrodite seemed to be against her. She was almost able to grab his hand, when he suddenly stopped, and she failed to take his hand. Her smile immediately faded and she turned towards him to ask him what was wrong.

"What's the matter Naruto? Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

He simply lifted his free hand and pointed past her. As she followed the direction he had pointed at, she could see two old ladies, with leather jackets, who were sitting on a bench. Now she was confused why would he stop just because of two old ladies?

"Don't you think it's kind of strange for two old ladies to sit on a bench while no one is around?" he asked her.

"No not really."

"And what about the leather jackets they are wearing?"

Now she had no doubts left that the two old ladies on the bench were monsters no old woman would wear a leather jacket. And if on cue the two old ladies raised from their seats and turned toward them.

"What do you want from us?" Naruto asked.

He had moved in front of Annabeth, trying to protect her. He was so fast that Annabeth didn't even noticed that he had moved in front of her.

"All we want is to know where you hide '_it_'. If you tell us we will swear that we won't harm you." The one on the right side of them said.

Not harm them? Yea right as if he would believe two monsters.

"Hide what? We didn't hide anything." Annabeth asked trying to continue the conversation as long as possible while she could come up with a plan to defeat the monsters in front of them, but first she had to know what kind of monsters they were.

"Not you girl!" the one on the left hissed at her this time. "Him, did you really thought _he_ wouldn't find out that you did it. Confess your sin and you will suffer less pain."

"Hold on! Didn't the other one say that we wouldn't get harmed if we would say where '_it_' is hidden, whatever '_it_' is." Naruto asked the left one.

This only caused to anger the two monsters more as they fletched their now visible yellow fangs, while saliva was running down their chins.

Annabeth went a bit back. She cursed herself for wearing clothes like this today, of course she looked pretty and Naruto seemed to like it, but her clothing wasn't fit for fighting two monsters. Now she could only support Naruto and hope not to get in his way, at least she had learned something out of it, never wear a skirt to a 'date' when you are a demigod.

Naruto however bluntly said. "Man you two really are some ugly hags."

And with that the two old ladies turned into what one could describe as two oversized bats. Their fingers turned into long claws while their leather jackets melted into large, leathery wings. Not even a second later both of the monsters flied at them trying to catch them.

Naruto and Annabeth rolled out of their way, each one in the opposite direction of the other. While the two monster ladies were turning around in the air for a second attack.

"I just had to curs our luck." Naruto said under his breath looking at two of the three Furies. "Please tell me you have a plan Annie."

"Beside surviving and observing the situation, no."

Seeing that they hadn't much time Annabeth pulled out her knife, a gift from Luke from back then when they had first meet each other. Naruto however simply turned his two rings with his thumps causing them to change into two celestial bronze hunting knifes, which he was holding both reversed.

And just as they both were ready to fight, both Furies charged at them. Annabeth dogged another attack, not expecting the Fury to be that fast. Naruto on the other hand tried to get a hit on the other Fury, however he had the same problem as Annabeth and had to doge a fatal blow to his shoulder.

"Naruto we can't kill them like this!" Annabeth called to Naruto from a distant. "As long as we're in the open they will be fast enough to doge our attacks and worst they will tier us out at some point and be able to hit us."

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked while he dogged another attack of the Fury.

"Can you try to hit them with your bow? That would be the best solution at this point." Now Annabeth was blocking the other Furies attack. This caused the Fury to try and bite Annabeth into her shoulder. Annabeth could smell the foul breath of her opponent which caused her almost to vomit, but only almost. Annabeth pushed the Fury back again and tried to wound the monster with her knife in one movement, but she missed her.

Now that the Fury attacked Naruto faster and stronger he had only a few seconds to answer Annabeth before he had to focus on the fight back again. "Sorry I left it at camp." He knew if Artemis or Zoë would ever find out that he didn't bring his bow with him, he would never hear the end of it.

Realizing that she wouldn't have a chance to win against one of the Furies in the open, Annabeth started to run into a more tree overgrown environment to slow the Fury down and where she would be able to hide and doge the Fury's attacks better.

Naruto only saw Annabeth running away with the other Fury on her track. He had to smile at this. It seemed like Annabeth had a plan and he knew she could stand her ground against the Fury. So all he had to do now was to kill his opponent so that he could assist Annabeth in defeating her opponent. It wasn't because he didn't believe she could win against her opponent it was rather that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and so she was more of a strategist than a fighter.

All he had to do now was to find a weakness on the Fury's way of fighting and the fight would be over in no time.

Her way of fighting was different than he had learned back in camp she didn't just rush in and tried to kill him, no she was one of the smarter monsters and strikes with effective attacks while at the same time making sure not to risk to get harmed herself.

This caused the fight to be more of an attack and block fight than rather one where at least one of the participant would hit his opponent. After a while however Naruto was able to read her moves and used this immediately. He ducked under her attack preventing from getting hit before he used one of his hunting knifes to wound her along her stomach.

The Fury hissed out in pain as she fell to the ground rolling along the ground until she stopped. They both looked at each other before they started to run/ fly at each other. But this time she did something Naruto wasn't expecting and instead of trying to wound him she grabbed him, at his shirt, before he could strike with his hunting knifes or he could doge it.

Having a firm hold on him she took of once more into the sky. Naruto didn't liked the feeling of being in the air, if Zeus would find out… no, now was not the time to think about that. Trying to figure out his next move he tried to wound her further, which emphasized to be quiet difficult to do while being in a hold of a Fury.

"Wouldn't you agree that it is fitting for you to be killed by the one Fury that is in charge of your sins, sweetie?" The Fury hissed at Naruto, while having an insane smile on her face.

"What?" Naruto began while struggling to get free of her grip so he could start a counter attack. "I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Are you sure?" Her smile getting bigger, she really seemed to like his ignorance. "I give you a hint, my name is Tisiphone."

Naruto's eyes widen in realization, Tisiphone was also known as the Avenger of Murder. His blood seemed to freeze while his heart seemed to beat faster at the same time. Of course she knew what he did in the past and he wasn't proud of it. But he also knew that it wasn't his intention to do any of it in the first place. He wasn't in control of himself, he wasn't a murder.

Tisiphone had to laugh as soon as she saw the expression on his face. It wasn't a pleasant sound it was more like as if someone would scratch along a board with their fingernails.

But her laugh was stopped as Naruto gained his focus back and said to her. "I see only one problem."

"And what would that be, sweetie?"

"That I'm not the one who will die today!" Naruto roared as he got free and managed to get on the back of the Fury. If he didn't have trained this much the past years, and wouldn't have the blessing of Artemis, he doubted he would have been able to pull that one off.

Now that he was sitting on her back he got a hold onto her so that she wouldn't be able to shake him off of her. He only needed one good opportunity and he would made sure she wouldn't have the upper hand any more. And he was right to wait as he had a good opportunity when she flew just a bit calmer he griped his hunting knifes stronger before he used all his strength to cut off her wings.

With her wings now turning into gold dust, Tisiphone wasn't able to fly anymore and felt right toward the ground. While she had to take all the damage from the fall, Naruto had used her to shield him. But as soon as they had hit the ground they rolled at the ground for a bit longer, this caused Naruto to let go of his knifes, before both of them came to a hold. Both of them were lying a few feet away from each other away, while one of Naruto's hunting knifes was far away to reach for him and his other was between the both opponents.

"Now that wasn't nice, sweetie." Tisiphone said between her clenched teeth. While she tried to get up again.

Naruto said nothing as he got himself up. As both of them were standing again, both saw the knife in the middle of them. Tisiphone knew that if he would reach it he could easily kill her now that she had lost her advantage. So not wasting any time both ran as fast as they could toward each other. Tisiphone was on all four, so that she could be faster than him.

Both of them were almost equally fast and Tisiphone would have been first to get to the hunting knife. This is why she had planned to get him before he could reach the knife and to do so she jumped at him. At the same time Naruto had realized that he wasn't fast enough and that she would attack him so he slides on the ground.

Because of the different actions Naruto slides under the Fury and was able to grab his hunting knife so he would have a weapon again. As he was sliding under Tisiphone his ADHD kicked in and he saw everything in slow motion. With an unbelievable speed he griped his knife and in one movement he ram the hunting knife into Tisiphone's stomach once again, but this time it was a fatal blow as with the power he used to injure her and the speed both had gained, while running, he was able to slice her completely to the end of her body.

Tisiphone let out a scream of agony before she turned into gold dust.

As Naruto was panting he could taste some of the gold dust in his mouth. Disgusted by the thought of having a dead Fury in his mouth he tried to get the gold dust out of his mouth by sticking out his tong and cleaning it with his hands. His face was clearly showing his disgust.

While he was doing this a scream was heard from the direction Annabeth had ran with the other Fury.

"Annie!" Naruto scream, before he ran over to his other hunting knife picking it up and keeping running in the direction he had heard the scream coming from. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Annabeth kept running until she had found the right spot where she could hide, observe her opponent and most important of all where her opponent couldn't use her wings to fly pretty well, because of the small space.<p>

First of all she had to hide. Seeing a good place behind a three and some bushes she hide behind them, to stay out of the Fury's sight. It hadn't taken long until the Fury had arrived near her hiding spot. As she stayed hidden she watched as the Fury kept sitting on one of the many branches around her, while she smelled the air around her.

Annabeth knew she couldn't stay hidden for too long. She had to distract her as long as she had the time to do so.

"I know you're hiding somewhere around here, cupcake. Come out and show yourself."

Annabeth had to find the right moment to distract the Fury. Lifting up a little stone she kept herself ready to make her move.

The right time came as the Fury turned in another direction to look for Annabeth. At this moment Annabeth threw the stone into another bush on the opposite of her current location. As the stone made contact with the bush she could hear it make a noise loud enough to gain the Fury's attention, who immediately flew down on the ground and attacked the bush.

"Found you!" she screamed.

But as she didn't found anything she kept looking for Annabeth in the surrounding, she probably knew that Annabeth wasn't a fighter, like Naruto, otherwise she wouldn't be so careless.

Having a good opportunity to strike her opponent down Annabeth made her way toward the Fury. She was almost close enough to end the monsters life, well best as you could end a monsters life that is, but the Fates weren't on her side as her skirt had entangled into a nearby bush that made some noise after the movement. This of course caused the Fury to turn around and at seeing Annabeth holding her knife over her had the monster could only smile.

"Found you, cupcake." She said happily.

Annabeth tried her best to free herself, but it wasn't any good so she had to cut off a bit of her skirt. Now free again Annabeth realized that she had no other choice than to fight the Fury had on.

The Fury, seeing the opportunity, didn't wasted a second before she started to attack the daughter of Athena. The attack was a fast and precise one. Annabeth tried to block the attack with her knife, but as soon as she had blocked the attack she saw the Fury attack again using her other claw this time. This caused her to push herself away from the Fury while she was spinning around at the same time. Using the power she gained by spinning she started a counter attack at the Fury.

Not a second later she could feel her knife hit her target, which caused the Fury to cry out in pain. As Annabeth looked at the monster again she could see that she had hit the Fury's right eye, which was now turning into gold dust.

She hit her! Annabeth couldn't help herself, but to smile a bit. She could do this. She just had to stay calm and wait for the right moment to strike.

"First I just wanted to use you as bait for the boy," The Fury said angered, while still holding her hand over her lost right eye. "But now I will kill you, cupcake!"

Annabeth's eyes widen as the Fury suddenly charged at her. She couldn't doge the attack and took the hit directly. As the monster tackled her she had to let out a scream as she hit the ground pretty hard. The monster stayed on top of Annabeth letting out saliva of it, light opened, mouth that started to drip almost on Annabeth's head.

Annabeth struggled under the Fury and tried to get a hit on the monster, but it was pointless the monster wanted her dead and it wouldn't made the same mistake twice by underestimating the young demigod, who was nearly able to kill her in one attack, if it weren't for the bush, and who managed to wound her consider her much weaker body than other demigods.

"Now I will enjoy eating you slowly, while you're still alive and scream for help, but no one will hear you, cupcake." The Fury said with an even bigger smile on her face now.

Annabeth couldn't believe her situation if it just weren't for this stupid skirt she was wearing she would have killed the Fury long ago, but now she was about to be eaten by said monster. She couldn't just accepted this. Naruto would fight until his death before he would even think about surrender to a monster so easily and beside she was a daughter of Athena, she might not be as good at fighting like other demigods, but she was smarter than any other demigod and what would Naruto do if she wasn't be at his side any longer to help him, he would probably do something stupid without her looking after him.

Gaining confidents again she tried to free herself again and just as the Fury was about to slam her fangs into her shoulder she got her arms free and was able to hold the Fury's head at distant. However this was easier said than done, because Annabeth was once more reminded that she wasn't as strong as other demigods, as the Fury kept pushing down and it was getting harder for Annabeth to hold the monster of. She might have been safe from being eaten at any moment for now, but if nothing would happen soon she would be eaten alive by a Fury.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was close enough to see what was going on he saw that Annabeth was lying under the other Fury. From what he could tell it seemed like the Fury was about to kill Annabeth. Naruto grit his teeth knowing he wouldn't make it in time while at the same time he cursed himself for not bringing his bow with him. He couldn't afford to lose another of his friends, just because he wasn't strong enough. Was the training he did in the last five years in vain? No he wouldn't let that happen. He just had to think of a way to help her in less than a second.<p>

He had only one option left to safe Annabeth, he had to throw one of his hunting knifes at the monster, while also hitting a vital point to kill the monster in an instant. But at the same time it was quiet difficult, because of the surrounding trees and bushes that could be in the way when he did it. He needed help, so wasting no time he closed his eyes and started praying to his patron.

"Pleas lady Artemis, hear my plea and grand me enough accuracy to kill the Fury with my hunting knife, before she kills my friend Annabeth."

As he opened his eyes again one could have seen that the color of his eyes turned from azure blue to a bright silver colored one for a short moment. Pulling his arm behind his head, he aimed at the monster and with a powerful thrust he threw his knife at the monster. He watched at the knife flew through the tree lines and past some bushes, before it impaled itself at the side of the monster killing it instantly and turning it to gold dust.

He smiled at seeing this and made a short note in his head that he would later offer Artemis a bigger tribute than normal. Not wasting more time he continued to run towards Annabeth to make sure his friend was all right.

Annabeth breath in relive that the Fury turned into gold dust. She wasn't sure if she could have kept the Fury any longer on a distance.

"Annie!" Annabeth could her Naruto call out to her as he made his way toward her. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think I'm fine." Annabeth tried not to worry him, but she failed as soon as she tried to stand up.

As Annabeth hissed in pain he kneeled down next to her and tried to support her so she would fell less pain. "It doesn't look that way to me."

"Shut up, I think she almost broke one of my rips." She stated not believing that the Fury could do such a damage after just tackling one down. "I guess she wasn't kidding as she said she wants to kill me for real now."

Naruto only laughed a bit before he said. "Come let's find us a place where you can sit down for now. And after this I'll try to contact Argus to tell him, he shall hurry up and bring some Ambrosia with him, or do you have something with you?"

"Fortunate yes. I didn't thought we would actually need it, but I guess it was a good idea to be always prepared."

"And where is it?"

"It should be in my purse."

"And where is your purse?" he asked again, getting a bit irritated by the situation.

"Uh… I don't know. It seems like I have lost it while I ran away from the Fury the first time or it could be around here somewhere."

Hearing this caused Naruto to let out a sigh. Now he had to look for the girl's purse, before he could contact Argus per Iris Message.

"Great." Naruto said. "Well it can't be helped then. While I will look for your purse you just stay still and wait for me to come back and then we continue as I have said before, all right?"

Annabeth only nodded, not liking that she had lost her battle and was a burden to Naruto now.

It didn't took long before Naruto had found Annabeth's purse and he made sure that she got some Ambrosia so her wound would heal faster and she would be able to walk easier.

After a while after Annabeth had eaten some of the Ambrosia and she felt a bit better, the two made their way to the next exit of the Central Park where they would hopefully find a bench.

Once they had found a bench Naruto had left Annabeth to contact Argus per IM. As soon as he told Argus to pick them off, the security guard tried to tell him something about time and something he didn't quite got, so he just ignored it, if it was something important he would have made it clearer.

"So Argus will be hear in an hour… I think?" Naruto said,not sounding sure himself, shortly after he came back to where Annabeth was sitting. "So what are we going to do until he arrives?"

Annabeth only smiled at him devilish. Now was the right time.

"Annabeth I don't think I like the way you look at me."

"Naruto" she said quietly, her smile faded and she looked him deep into the eyes as she continued with a gentle and quiet voice. "I want you to tell me about your past. I want to know where you came from and what you did before we have meet at the camp of Lady Artemis."

"Annabeth you know I want to tell you more about me, but I don't know if I'm ready to do so." Naruto said honestly. He didn't know if he was ready to let anyone else know about his past.

Annabeth could only smile. He didn't wanted to hid his past from her, he was just afraid to tell anyone about it.

"Naruto, I'm your friend you can trust me. I just want to know you better that's all and besides you own me a wish, so you have no other choice."

Naruto could only sigh knowing he had no other choice. "Well… where to start? I think it's the best when I tell you first from where I come and more about my culture before I'll tell you how I came to America and how I met the hunters and Lady Artemis."

Annabeth gave him a soft smile before she slipped closer to him and leaning her had on his shoulder, all the while being careful not to move too much so that pain would come back. The pain was bad enough as it was.

Naruto only stared in front of him and looked how the people would walk past them. "So first of all I come from a village that's called Konohagakure in the Land of Fire…"

While Annabeth was listening to Naruto's story, she never interrupted him.

As he continued to tell her about the continent, the Elemental Nations as it was called, he tried his best to explain as much as he could remember, but it was harder as it sounds after all Naruto was eight years old as he _left_ the village so he didn't really know much beside that what he had learned in the academy.

The two demigods continued to sit on the bench until Argus would come to give them a ride back to camp, all the while Annabeth listened to Naruto's story about a land that she never imagined would exist.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**About the pairing I have planned that Naruto will have two love interests and one of them will be Annabeth. I might add another one but she won't be as important as Annabeth to the story. Furthermore this will not be a harem story so Naruto will have to choose between them. I don't want to say it is this person he is getting together with, because I think it will be more interesting if not everything is going as planned in Naruto's love life and it needs to take a while until he realize who he really loves. **

**Another thing is that I made Annabeth not look so strong because I think it's better that she learns over the next years of her life to handle monsters better and to be independent instead of getting help from Naruto to become stronger. It also should show that she trained different from Naruto who had a goal he trained for and took his training serious. **

**I also hope you liked the fighting scene and that it made kind of sense that the Furies would be stronger outside than inside.**

**Let me know what you guys think and leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**The Undetermined Demigod: The Champion of the Huntress**

**III**

As Naruto finished his tale of his homeland, neither of them said anything. Annabeth had to take in all the information she just got. Naruto was born in a land that had ninjas as a military force? And he was in training to become on himself. When he was still a child? She really couldn't believe that.

"So…" Annabeth began a bit unsure what to say next. "You were supposed to become a deadly assassin?"

Naruto had to chuckle at that. "Yes, I was supposed to, but I wasn't as strong as the other children in my class. I was a failure."

"What? I don't believe you. You're really skilled, you're probably one of the strongest in camp, I would say, maybe even the strongest."

Now Naruto had to laugh he didn't know that his friend thought he was that strong. While he didn't thought of himself as weak, he didn't thought of himself as that strong either. He had trained for five years to be as strong as he was now. Five years ago Naruto had sworn that he would never let something like what happened back then happen ever again, and for that he had to become much stronger.

"Believe it. You remember the energy I told you about?"

"You mean Chakra?

"Yes, you see I had always a problem with using my Chakra so I couldn't perform any kind of Jutsu, not even the easiest."

"I have another question. When you're able to use this Chakra then why didn't I see you use it in all these years I have known you?"

"For that I have to tell you how I got here in the first place."

At that Annabeth had to smile she would finally be able to find out how he came to America, because he couldn't even say where his homeland was located, which also meant that he would never be able to go back. And so she asked herself where could possibly be a land like that hidden without being noticed by the world. And why where only these people able to use this Chakra Naruto was talking about?

"At the last day I was in the village something happened, I meet someone who-. " Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a honk of a car in front of them.

Apparently Argus had finally arrived to pick them off.

Annabeth however ignored Argus for the moment, and turned back to Naruto. "Who did you meet Naruto? What happened that day?"

"Whoa Annie calm down. First we will go into the car, so that we can drive back to camp, and while we're heading to the camp I will tell you what happen ok?" Naruto said while trying to calm Annabeth down.

Annabeth only looked at him with a frown on her face, before she agreed.

As they walked toward the car, Annabeth avoided Argus look, she didn't wanted to see him shaking his head at her with disapproval of her action. Sitting in the car and putting on their seat belt they were just about to head back to camp when Annabeth turned toward Naruto, and said. "So and now I want to know what happened."

"Ok- ok, I tell you. But first I have to tell you that on that day I meet three people, and I think if I hadn't meet the first two I wouldn't even be here right now." Naruto said sadly, but he soon continued. "The first person I meet that day is at the first look a normal guy, but when you know what he did to me you know that he is in reality just a royal pervert."

At this Annabeth had to look strangely at her friend. Now she was really curious what had happened that day.

"But I guess without him I wouldn't have met 'him'." Annabeth could see how Naruto had to smile as he remembered this mysterious person. "He is probably the first person I had become friends with and he was also the one who gave me my bracelet as a present." Naruto said happily as he hold up his silver bracelet.

Annabeth knew that the bracelet meant a lot to Naruto. She had never seen him take it off, so she had always wondered where he got it from. But now she would be able to find out.

"But he is also a pervert." Naruto said casually.

Did he meet someone that wasn't a pervert, Annabeth wondered about that.

"And then there is the last person I meet." Naruto said, he could feel his heart beat rising, not wanting to remember what he had felt back then. It was like a bad childhood memory you can't forget no matter what, only worse.

The car had stopped at a traffic light. Argus had also started to listen to the story of the blond boy, but his eyes never left the road in front of him. He only looked into the rearview mirror once in a while to look at the two demigods.

Annabeth took his hand in hers as she noticed he had problems to continue. He looked at her and nod at her to show his thanks. They both smiled at each other.

"He did something to me that day and I don't know what it was, but all I know is that I'm no longer able to use my Chakra as I was back then. And even than I was terrible with handling it so you can guess what that means right?"

"You're unable to use your Chakra at all." Annabeth said quietly.

"Yeah, I have been unable to show any results with it at all. Before this I was at least able to show any kind of different when I turned into someone else. But it's better when I start from the beginning. Well it was a normal day so far if I remember correctly…"

* * *

><p>So far it was a normal day for Naruto, he was an eight year old boy with spiky sun kissed hair and azure blue eyes, but his most recognizable trade mark were his three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks, beside that he was just a little shorter than other boys his age. At the moment he was wearing a simple black T-shirt and short white pants.<p>

Like every other child his age he wanted to become a ninja and make a name for himself, but he wanted more, he wanted to become the Hokage the leader of the village Konohagakure so that everyone in the village would recognizes him. But there was one problem Naruto wasn't the best in handling the Chakra in his body that is necessary to perform Jutsus. Well now, one might say he is only eight years old and he has still four years to learn how to handle it before he graduate, but the sadly truth is others in his class can already perform the easiest of all Jutsus.

Normally Naruto would have asked his parents to help him with his problems, but sadly his parents are dead. Yes, Naruto was an orphan who lost his parents shortly after he was born as the Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox, attacked the village. Apparently his father died while fighting the beast, while his mother died after giving birth to him. So Naruto lived all by himself. The only people who wanted to do anything with him are the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the owner of the ramen restaurant Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

He didn't even had a friend, this was because their parents would always say that they should stay away from him and never speak to him again, after they saw them together. This was for Naruto strange because everyone seemed to avoid him and just glare at him as if they were trying that he would leaf faster by staring at him. At first he would shout at them to stop it and why they are doing it, but after a few years he learned to ignore them, after all he would become Hokage and then everyone would have to treat him with respect.

While he was walking down the street he tried to ignore the whispers around him. They were often the same and most of them were from women who were buying some ingredients for dinner later that day. It was always something like:

"Look it's him." whispers one woman to another, while the other woman would answer also in whisper.

"What? Who- ho no what is he doing here? I hope he goes by fast."

"Yea- just pretend you haven't seen anything."

"I can't believe something like him is allowed to walk around like this, what if he loses contr-?"

"Psst, you know we are not allowed to talk about this just keep quit."

Yep that's how it was every day and every time Naruto's curiosity grew and he wanted to know what they are talking about, why are they ignoring him and why are they looking at him with this hateful eyes as if he were some kind of… monster.

While he tried to ignore the people around him, Naruto thought about what kind of ramen he would eat today. Lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed the young man in front of him, who was standing in the middle of the street as if he seemed to be lost, and so Naruto walked into him. This of course made Naruto fall to the ground so that the blonde boy was lying on his back now.

In the same moment, it happened that the whole street went silence as if to make sure what would happen next. It was like someone had stopped time, because every single person was standing still and were looking at the scene not moving a single muscle. Not that they would help Naruto when the man would try anything, after all he was just an outcast, and Naruto knew that.

Now that everyone's attention was on him, Naruto thought it would be the best just to apologize to the man and continue as if nothing had happened in the first place. So the blonde boy was about to stand up when he saw a hand in front of his face. Afraid the man would hurt him he closed his eyes and put an arm in front of his face to protect himself.

"Oh, are you alright boy?" said the man in front of Naruto with a kind and soft voice. "I haven't seen you there, here take my hand I'll help you up."

Not sure what to say, Naruto slowly put his hand away from his face, before he looked at the hand in front of him and then looking the stranger in the eyes. The man looked like some kind of foreigner prince, (at least Naruto thought this and apparently some of the women around them as well). His skin was tanned while his eyes were shining red, like dancing fire. While his hair was mostly blonde and had some wisps of red in it other than that he was a man of average high for a man around his early 20th. But by the choice of his clothes Naruto could tell that he must be rather a civilian or a traveler.

After a few seconds Naruto decided that he should simply accept the strangers' offer and grabbed the strangers waiting hand in front of him. He wasn't sure what he should make out of the situation normally people would be angry at him just for looking at some stuff in a shop for example, but this man was apologizing to him? Naruto thought at first it would be better if he would be warily around this man, but at the same time he had a feeling that told him that this man mean no harm to him and that he could trust him.

Not realizing that he was holding the strangers hand a little bit too long while he had spaced out, he heard the stranger asking something again.

"Sorry, what?" Was Naruto's simply reply.

The blond in front of him let out a quite laugh, before repeating himself again for the third time. "I asked if you are alright, boy."

"Oh, yea- yea I'm alright." Said Naruto. "But I should be the one apologizing, after all I was the one who wasn't paying attention."

Meanwhile a bigger crowd gathered around the two and looked at the scene, as if it was the most impotent thing in the world to find out what would happen when a child run into a stranger, while whispering about what happened and what the stranger really planed on doing. So they just continued to look at the scene in front of them.

"No, it's alright I was standing in the middle of the street looking for a friend of mine, while you just simply walked by. I should be the one apologizing." said the man finally.

To say the crowd was surprised by is action may be an underestimation, after all they have never seen someone act so kindly to the boy.

"Well whatever." Said Naruto. "I have to go and it really doesn't matter who is at fault."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Was all the man could say while scratching his right cheek with a finger, seeming embarrassed that an eight year old lectured him about some simple thing like this.

Naruto on the other hand was about to go, when the stranger put a hand on his shoulder and with an apologizing smile and sad eyes said, "I'm truly sorry."

Now Naruto was confused the way this man said it made it sound like he wasn't apologizing about the run in, but rather about something completely else. However before the boy could asked the stranger what he had meant by that, said person said.

"Anyway I have to go, I'm already far too long here and I have to find my friend." He was about to say his good bye and leave as he remembered something. " Oh yeah, ehm, how should I say this this is kind of embarrassment to ask you this, but if you see a person that has similar clothes to mine and messy dark blond hair, would you be so kind and say him that I'm looking for him."

"Eh, -what?" stammered Naruto before this guy grabbed both of his hands in his own, shaking them while saying.

"Great! Then it's settled! Thank you very much!" It was like the man had made a 180° turn and was a completely different person, all happy and carefree.

"Oh, yeah-" whispered the tall man directly into Naruto's ear. How did he get so close in an instant? Serious this guy was starting to make Naruto freak out. "If I were you I would start running, Naruto."

However before Naruto could asked what he has mean by that or how he had known his name, while the last wasn't really that important, because apparently every adult seemed to know his name for some strange reason. The man, he was just talking to, was already at the end of the street waving at him for farewell and turning around the next corner.

"That was a strange guy." Said a now perplexed Naruto to himself, while a sweat drop appeared behind his back.

'_And what did he meant by running?_' He thought, but his question answered itself by the screams of several women.

"Kyaaaa! Someone- someone stole my bra!"

"Aahhh, mine too!"

This of course resulted into heavy blushes of the manly population, which was standing around, and a few nose bleeds by the more perverted ones.

Not knowing what was happening right now. Naruto tried to reason it. First, who would try and steal numerous bras from women, which are standing in a crowed in the middle of the street. Then he had a thought. Could it be that-, no it can't be or could it be? But how did he? Well it doesn't matter all Naruto wanted was his ramen right now, so he closed his eyes and turned around. But of course something would get in his way again.

"Hey! There is my bra!" Shouted a random woman in Naruto's direction.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's only answer as he turned around only to see said woman pointing a finger in his direction. Following were she was pointing to he noticed that she was pointing at his hip.

And then he realized what the strange man had meant by running. This bastard had managed to attach several different kinds of bras on his pants. How did this guy pull this off! Well it didn't mattered at the moment. Right now Naruto was in the middle of an angry crowed of women whose bras were stolen. And it didn't seems like that they would believe him that he didn't had done it. So, what to do? Oh, yeah right he should better starts running now.

Just when a person, in the crowd, was about to shout at him to return the bras and to get lost, he started running like a mad man while trying to throw every single bra away and shouting. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

It was not even a second later when the mob of people was running after him and screaming, "Come back her you little pervert!"

Where those people for real? Didn't they realized that it was impossible for him to steal all these bras without being caught and while standing in the middle of the street?

Now Naruto was running for his live from a mob of angry civilians, that didn't liked him in the first place. This day couldn't get any worse, or could it? All that was to hear was the mob chasing after Naruto and the shouts of said boy that he was innocent.

"I already said that it wasn't me, ~ttebayo!"

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't know if she should be sad about how the people in his hometown have treated him or laugh at how Naruto was chased by an angry mob for something so stupid and something he didn't even had done in the first place.<p>

"Ok I now understand your living situation a bit better than before, but Naruto what does this has to do with anything?" The daughter of Athena asked.

Naruto only laughed dryly, before saying. "You see if it weren't for this pervert, I would have probably never meet '_him_'."

"And who is '_him_'?" Annabeth asked getting a bit annoyed that her friend just revered to his first friend as '_him_' and would not say his name.

"'_He_' is, believe it or not, the perverts friend."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"So let me guess. You escaped the mob and went looking for the man who did this to you, but you found his friend instead." Annabeth concluded.

"Almost you see it went more like this…."

* * *

><p>"Where did this boy went now?" One of the civilian said with anger in his voice, as the mob ran along a street, while passing an alley.<p>

The alley was shrouded in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. In it were several empty boxes that were once used for the supplies of the nearby stores. Other than that there were only half full or full trash cans, and behind one of these trash cans was Naruto who was trying to hide from the angry mob, that was chasing him for something he didn't even had done.

"Stupid… royal… pervert! (Pant)". Muttered the boy whit an angry face. "When I should ever meet him again… (Pant), I'll make sure that he is the one, who is running from an angry mop." While he sad that an evil smile spread on his face before he continued. "Just you wait!"

He waited just a couple of minutes more before making sure the mob was gone for sure. As he leaved the alley he heard someone laugh. At first he didn't make something out of it, but soon the laughter turned in to a perverted giggle. He was so mad of the pervert he had meet earlier that he didn't care if this was the same man or not.

As he ran out of the alley and turned to his left, there in front of a book store stand a man with messy dark blond hair, bright green eyes, while wearing similar when not the same clothes the other strange guy wore earlier. The man seemed to ignore his surrounding while he was reading some kind of orange book, that he held right in front of his face making his eyes barely visible. While he was reading the book he let out a perverted giggle, which Naruto had heard earlier. This guy didn't even seem to notice that the people around him were looking at him strangely, their faces seemed to say just exactly what they were thinking. Naruto would interpret their faces like they would say something like: "Gross." or full of disbelieve like "How can someone read this smut in public?"

"YOU!" shouted Naruto while pointing a finger at the green eyed man. "You are the royal pervert's friend aren't 'cha, ~ttebayo?"

The giggle stopped and Naruto thought he had surprised the pervert in front of him and gained his attention. Only to be disappointed, as the man in front of him seemed to have just read a part of the book that, apparently, wasn't perverted, before continuing his perverted giggle anew.

What was wrong with all these perverts? Naruto couldn't understand what should be so great about the lingerie of women or some stupid book that's probably about equal stupid stuff. He'll never know and he don't want to, if he would as a result end up like the two men he had already meet today. Nope, he definitely don't want to end like this.

Now angry that he was ignored Naruto made his way to the perverted man and kicked him against his left leg. The man didn't seemed to be bothered by it, well who would when a little child would kick one against the leg? But at least he seemed to gain the man's attention as said man stopped reading and turned his head and looking down to meet with Naruto's narrowed look, the anger clearly visible.

"What do you want midget -aru?" Asked the man.

Naruto grow a thick mark on his head as he was called midget, just because he was a little smaller than other children his age doesn't mean he was a midget.

"First I'm not a midget!" Naruto said furiously. "And second, your friend made sure a mob was chasing after me until a few minutes ago. I want you to tell me where he is so I can pay him back."

The only answer he got was once again a perverted giggle as the man, he was screaming at, continued to read his book.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Shouted Naruto.

"I'm not ignoring you midget, I heard you don't worry." Said the man with a monotonous voice, while his eyes weren't leaving the pages of the book. "But just that you know, I don't know where he is at the moment. So stop annoying me and go playing in a sandbox or something like that -aru."

"I'm not a kid!"

"No matter how much you deny it, it doesn't change the fact that you're a child." Now the man in front of Naruto was facing him as he continued. "And by the way what exactly do you want me to do now. Go whit you looking for him, while holding your hand? I don't think so -aru."

"No! At least compensate what he had done to me! Because of him I didn't had the chance to eat ramen! And what is your problem with this hole -aru shit?!" said Naruto, clearly annoyed of the traveler in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about -aru." Was the only answer Naruto got from the man who seemed not to realize that he had a verbal tick. Naruto wasn't one to judge after all he himself had a verbal tick he uses all so often, but this guy was using it every time he spoke.

Before Naruto could continue argue with the man in front of him his stomach growled, letting him known that he was hungry.

Embarrassed about it Naruto looked away. As he turned his focus to the book loving pervert again he realized that said pervert was walking down the street while reading his book again. Naruto had enough of being ignored by people and was just about to scream at the man again, when he saw him turn around looking at him with a smile and shout over to him.

"What are you doing? I thought you were hungry and I should recompense you –aru."

Naruto didn't trust the man's sudden kindness. The last time he trusted someone he didn't know, for some foot hadn't end well and he could still fell the reminding's of the event on his back. But for some reason he had the feeling that he could trust this man and that he don't have to be afraid to be harmed. Naruto stood there a little while longer before he was brought back to reality by the man's voice.

"Are you coming or what -aru?"

Not trusting this man completely Naruto hesitated, but soon ran after the man. The man seemed not to be from Konoha so he had no house where he could lure Naruto into. And beside Naruto would simply make sure that they would went to a place he felt safe going to.

"Ok, but to make it up to me for what your friend has done to me, we go to a place of my choice and you have to pay for everything I can eat." Naruto said with a friendly smile. He may not be able to get the revenge he wished for, but at least he would harm the man's wallet, if he would knew.

"Whatever midget -aru."

* * *

><p>"And with that we went to Ichirakus. Other than that we had a nice talk nothing really happened to be mentioned." Naruto had to smile as he remembered what happened while they were eating.<p>

Annabeth was about to asked something again, but she was cut off by Naruto who could guess what she wanted to asked him.

"His name is Ithnan. That's what you wanted to ask, right?"

She only nodded before she asked him another question. "Ithnan? Isn't that Hebrew?"

"It is? Well that would explain why I couldn't pronounce it right at first."

"He has an unusually name and you don't even asked where it comes from?"

"So what? I was probably distracted by the cool stories about his adventures and travels, beside he was the first stranger who treated me not like an outcast. Of course I wouldn't asked some question like this."

Annabeth had to roll her eyes at that. Why did she even bothered to ask, of course he wouldn't know.

"And what happened then?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much!" Said a cheerful Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, while they were rubbing their hands with a big smile on their faces.<p>

The reason? Simple Naruto just finished his meal of 10 portions of ramen. Normally he would have eaten less, but because he was treated by the stranger next to him he thought why not eat as much as he could?

To say the man was in shock may have been an underestimation.

'_How can a child eat so much ramen? I mean how the hell can so much foot fit in such a tiny body. And worst of all I've lost most of my savings because of this. How should I buy my favorite novels now -aru?_' Thought the now poor man as he hold his empty wallet in his hand, letting out a sigh.

However he was brought back from his thoughts as the blond boy called him from outside of the shop. Even though he didn't wanted to admit it he kind of started to like this hyper active child. He had talked to him for an hour, before the whiskered marked boy had finished his meal. He couldn't really describe it but the boy had something familiar around him that just makes him like the boy.

"Hey old man are you coming or what?"

"Who are you calling old? I'm not that old -aru!"

"Well you're… what 20 years older than me, so you're an old man!"

Not wanting to argue with the boy again. He simply sigh and putting a hand on his forehead as he leaved the stall. Now they were walking in silent next to each other and enjoying the sunny day.

This continued for a couple of minutes, before they walked through a more crowded street. It wasn't long before Ithnan noticed that Naruto was walking closer to him as if he was looking for some kind protection, but for what?

It was then that he noticed the stares that the people around them were giving Naruto - they were full of fear and anger. His day just had to get more troublesome, great.

Naruto never liked crowded streets. He didn't liked how the people always looked at him, he may seems to a stranger to be strong and that he didn't care what the people were talking, but he was just a child and like every other child Naruto was not really strong he was weak and he knew that. He just pretended to be strong so that he could show them they couldn't harm him even though they did by looking at him that way they did. All he wanted was them to look at him in another light.

As soon as the two entered the crowded street he moved closer to Ithnan. It was the first time he was with someone beside the third Hokage in public walking down a street. He just wanted to feel safe and stop pretending to be someone he was not.

Some people might say it's strange for a child, like Naruto to trust someone like Ithnan even though they just meet. But Naruto had realized fast that although Ithnan was a stranger and a huge pervert that the man was a kind and trust worthy person, I mean a person who likes Ichirakus ramen has to be a good person right? Well that's what Naruto thought at least.

At least he felt at eased now. Walking so close to Ithnan made him think if this feeling of safety was similar to what a child would feel when it walks next to its father when it feel uneasy.

While they walked, they passed a family. Naruto couldn't stop looking at the young boy who was sitting on his father's shoulder smiling and laughing as if he was allowed to eat as much candy as he wanted the whole day without getting scolded. He still looked at the family as the boy made some kind of comment about something that had had happen when he had played with his friends, causing the boy's parents to start laughing.

Naruto was so focused on the family that he didn't notice he had stopped walking to look after them. Ithnan who noticed this stopped and watched Naruto's face that showed a light sight of sadness on it.

Ithnan knew that Naruto tried to hide his sadness, but no matter how hard he would try he was still a child and couldn't hide his true emotions so good to fool Ithnan. Letting a small smile appear on his face, Ithnan walked behind Naruto before putting his arms under Naruto's arms and lifted him over his head and put him on his shoulders.

Naruto was confused by this action and struggled so that Ithnan would let him go but as soon as he was put down on Ithnans shoulders he stopped struggling and hold on to Ithnans head.

"Wh– what are you doing?" said a now flushed Naruto, who was obviously uncomfortable whit this new situation.

"What am I doing? I thought you wanted to do the same as the boy with his father we just passed –aru."

Naruto didn't know what to say on one hand he wanted to do it, but on the other hand it feels kind of awkward to do it with Ithnan. Just as Naruto was about to protest and say that Ithnan should put him down he was interrupted by Ithnan suddenly starting running along the street. Naruto hold tighter on Ithnans head while Ithnan was holding Naruto's legs to make sure the boy wouldn't fall down.

It didn't take long for Naruto to forget his doubts and to start to enjoy this moment. As soon as he gained his balance he spread his arms to each side of him and for the first time of his live he showed the world his true smile. The moment he laughed was like a fresh summer breeze full of happiness and warmth.

The civilians around them didn't even seem to notices them running along the street, after all they just thought it was just a normal boy who laughed, so they didn't even bothered to turn around to look what was going on. They didn't even noticed that after the two ran past them that even if it was just a little bit, that they feel more happy even the ones that maybe had have a bad day.

And so the two ran around town for a long time. Once in a while one could hear Naruto shouting to Ithnan "Faster! Run faster!" which was always followed with more laughter of Naruto, when Ithnan did his best to run as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>After a while of running the two came into a clearing surrounded by a forest, on the edge of the village. Nearby was a river that went past the clearing. Around them they could hear the birds of the little forest sing their songs, while a gentle wind blew around the tree crowns and the water of the river accompany them.<p>

Ithnan put Naruto on the ground his exhaustions clearly visible by now, and walking heavily breathing to the river to refresh himself. Naruto on the other hand was smiling and running around as if he wanted to show the howl world how happy he was right now.

"That was awesome!" said Naruto, while running around the now drinking Ithnan. "Can we do that again? Can we, can we?"

"You're one to talk. You weren't the one running all the while, so let me get a break." Ithnan said before turning toward Naruto, only to see him standing by his side with a big smile on his face.

Seeing this Ithnan got serious and asked Naruto a question he wanted to ask him since they had left the ramen restaurant.

"Say, why are you always pretending to be happy and strong around others when you are not –aru?"

Not expecting to be asked this caused Naruto to open his eyes wide while his smile faded. He was shocked that someone he just met a view hours ago could tell that he was pretending to be happy,

"Wh- what are you talking about? I'm not pretending."

"You don't need to lie to me. Did you really believe I wouldn't notice? The way you act around strangers and then when you are around people you know you behave different. When you're around strangers you're pretending to be strong, maybe it's just so you can show them in a way that the way they look at you and talk about you wouldn't bother you, but they do. Don't they? And when you're around people you know and trust you don't need to pretend to be strong, because you know you're save but none the less you're pretending to be happy so that they won't be worried about you –aru."

"I'm not pretending! You don't even know me so why are you talking about me like you do?"

"Really? Then tell me why did you came closer to me when we walked through the crowded street earlier, or better tell me why were you so happy and laughed as if it was the first time you had ever really fun when I had put you on my shoulders and ran around with you like the father and his son we saw earlier, mhh –aru?"

Ithnan only looked Naruto in the eyes and waited for the boy to answer him, but Naruto didn't said anything.

"What don't you have anything to say? So it seems I was right then –aru."

"I know you don't have an easy live, but you're just a child you don't have to be strong or hide your feelings just let them out and be a normal child -aru."

"But I have to be strong to become the Hokage one must be strong. I can't show any kind of weakness, not the slightest."

So that's why he acts like this. But Ithnan doubt that this was Narutos only reason to behave this way. Not like it would matter he had to show the boy what it really meant to be strong.

"And that's where you're wrong –aru."

"What do you mean I'm wrong? To become Hokage one must be strong just like the fourth Hokage was."

"It's true that you must be strong to protect the people in the village, but even the previous Hokage were once children just like you. They experience fear, sorrow and happiness if you continue like you do by pretending that you're happy or not to be sad, than you won't experience this feelings. The only thing you're doing is to try and ignore them, but if you let them out you will see what it really means to feel this way and by doing this you can understand people better. And that's what it's takes to be a leader, you have to understand the feelings of the people you have to watch over, and as long as you can't understand these feelings yourself you can't understand how others are feeling.

If you can do this you will be able to unite them and they will stand behind you no matter what you might do to protect the village they will stand behind you. That's what it means to be a leader you have to think about others before yourself. Do you understand –aru?"

There was a long silent between the two. Naruto had wide open eyes astonished by Ithnans little speech, but like always he had to ruin the moment.

"Wow, that was the longest time you said something without adding –aru at the end of your sentence."

That's what he is amazed about? Ithnan got a thick mark on his head obviously annoyed by the boy attitude.

"Where you even listening –aru?!" Ithnan shouted at the boy.

"Yes, I was listening to you, but how should I do this? I'm all by myself and I can't bother the old man or Teuchi old man and Ayame. So tell me what should I do?"

"How about you start by letting out all your pain and sorrow? Hear is no one beside us, so just let it all out I will stay by your side and listen to all you have to say, and I promise I won't tell anyone what happened here –aru."

Naruto had still his doubts. Could he really believe Ithnan? He knew this man only for a few hours and here he was about to tell this man about his weakest moments. He had to make sure that Ithnan won't tell anyone about it.

"You promise?"

"Yea, I promise –aru." Ithnan said with a gently smile on his face.

After Naruto heard this he walked closer to Ithnan and embraced him. The man did the same at first Naruto was still not sure what he should do, but he felt safe in Ithnans embrace and he felt a farm he had never felt before. And with that Naruto started to tell Ithnan all the pain he felt every day when he walks past civilians, how lonely he felt every night when he went to bed or how he always pretends to be happy.

When Naruto had finished his story it was already past noon. He had cried a lot in the past hours; Ithnan didn't said anything while Naruto talked about what had happened so far in his life. Only once in a while he would put his hand on Naruto's head and starts to stroke it, to comfort Naruto.

For Naruto this day was one of the best of his life so far. Even if it was kind of awkward to tell the man about his suffering every day by being treated like he was so far. He didn't wanted this day to end any soon, but like all good moments it has to come to an end.

"Do you feel better now –aru?" Ithnan asked the boy, who was leaning against the older man's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks."

Hearing this made Ithnan smile. It was good for Naruto to let go of his feelings. He just hoped that Naruto would life like a normal child from now on.

"It's already late. I have to go soon –aru."

Naruto's eyes widen. He didn't want Ithnan to leave him. They just became friend, if Ithnan would leave him he was sure the man would forget about him and he would be all by himself again.

"You can't leave!" Naruto almost shouted at the man. He had a pleading look on this face as if he could convince the man from not leaving by just looking at him.

Ithnan only smiled sadly at the boy, before he said. "To be honest I don't really like to leave either –aru." It was true even if he didn't want to admit it he really liked the boy.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to. It's a bit complicated to explain to a kid like you why I have to leave so I don't even bother to explain myself –aru."

"Bu- but if you leave then I'm sure you will… you will…" Naruto stuttered, tears molding in his eyes as he tried to stop Ithnan from leaving.

"That I will forget about you?"

Naruto only nodded not trusting his voice.

"You don't have to worry about that. We're friends right -aru?" Naruto nodded again. "And because we're friends, no matter how far we're away from each other or how long we're separated, we'll always be friends. You understand –aru?"

Naruto couldn't think of anything else besides nodding. He was happy about what Ithnan had just said. Tears were running down his cheeks, but they were no tears of sadness but of joy.

"And to make sure that _you_ won't forget me I have a little gift for you –aru." Ithnan said a bit playfully.

A gift? For him? Naruto never got any kind of gifts from any one. Which was one more reason why he was so happy all of a sudden. He asked himself what it could be; a secret technic? A legendary weapon? Or could it even be a super rare Ramen recipe that he could give the old man Teuchi so the old man could make him the tasty ramen?

However he didn't had to wait long as Ithnan pulled something small out of one of his pockets that was wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Naruto didn't waited long before he started to unwrap his little present. Lying there unwrapped in his hand was a bracelet made out of silver with three round like crystals embedded on top of it. The crystal on the far right was in a bright emerald green, next to it was a deep, almost blood red colored one and on the far left was a deep ocean blue crystal like a sapphire.

* * *

><p>"Hold on a second," Annabeth said, interrupting Narutos tale. "You're talking about the bracelet on your wrist, right?"<p>

Naruto smiled as he hold up his left arm showing Annabeth his bracelet. "Yep."

"But why is the one crystal on the left golden? Didn't you just said it was blue like a sapphire?"

"Well yeah, but I think it's the best if I just continue the story and you will see that there is more to this bracelet than one would guess at first."

Annabeths only answer was her crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at him. Naruto simply ignored her and continued to tell his story.

* * *

><p>"A bracelet? And here I thought I would be able to eat a rare Ramen flavor." Naruto said with disappointment on his face.<p>

Ithnan closed his eyes in annoyance while at the same time a thick mark appeared on his forehead. Was this boy for real? He just gave him a gift and the ungrateful brat he was he just whined about it not being some kind of rare Ramen recipe.

"I mean, only girls are wearing this kind of stuff…. You don't make fun of me, do you?"

"You ungrateful brat! This is an antic magical bracelet that was supposed to belong to a god -aru!" Ithnan shouted at the little boy in front of him.

"Well that's what the seller said at least –aru." Ithnan almost but whispered.

"What! You give me some piece of junk and just pretend as if it has any kind of valuable?"

"Kind off. But when you don't want it I can take it back –aru."

But as Ithnan looked at Naruto he saw something that he didn't really expected. Naruto was smiling, but none of his fake smiles this one was one of his true smiles. He could even see some tears building in the boys eyes.

"No I think I just have to accept it, otherwise you would cry like a little girl. Am I right?"

Ithnan could only smile at the boy's behavior, acting all though just not to show how happy he really was.

However Ithnan had to tell Naruto what the bracelet was capable of otherwise the boy would just run around with a powerful bracelet and lose it at the end and with the bracelet in wrong hands… he didn't want to imagine what could happen.

"Naruto," He began. "I have to tell you what this bracelet can do and listen well, because this is really important –aru."

"But didn't you just said that you bought it from a seller. How can you be sure that it even has magical powers?"

"Don't question me and listen already –aru!"

After a while of silent Ithnan coughed into his fist and continued what he was about to tell the boy.

"Good. Now that I have your attention I want to tell you that the power of this bracelet is to change ones fate."

"Huh?"

"What I want to tell you is that if for example you are in a situation you don't want to be in you use the power of the bracelet and change the outcome of it -aru."

"You mean if I want to become Hokage, but I'm not supposed to I could become Hokage?

"I guess you could –aru."

"Or if I want to have unlimited access to Ichirakus ramen without paying it I could do that?"

Ok now it was getting ridicules. But at least he wasn't thinking of getting world domination.

Ithnan only sigh before he said in an annoyed voice. "Yeah you could even do that. I think –aru?"

"Cool! I have to try it right now!"

Ithnans eyes widen at that and to prevent Naruto from doing anything stupid he interrupted the blond boy.

"No!" With that Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Ithnan, who was relived the boy didn't used the bracelet for something stupid like ramen.

"Naruto do you even know what it means to be in the possession of such a power –aru?"

"You mean besides becoming the most badass Hokage that has ever existed? No, no I don't."

"Of course you wouldn't. Naruto this power has also its limits. You can only use it three times like the number of crystals on top of the bracelet. But remember this if you ever have to use it be aware that when you want to change something you have to give up something in return. Even I don't know what it may take from you, so don't use it recklessly. Do you understand –aru?"

"Yeah, I understand." Was all Naruto said.

"Come on I bring you back to the main street and then I have to go."

And with that said the both of them made their way back to the village before their paths would be separate. Naruto knew that he had to wait a long time before he would meet his new friend again, but he would wait because someday they would definitely meet again.

* * *

><p>Silence. That was all that was heard at the moment. They had already arrived back at camp and just had to leave the car, but the two of them decided to stay as long as they needed in the car. Argus on the other hand had already left to give them a bit of privacy.<p>

"Does… does that mean that the bracelet really is a magic item?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it seems that way to me. I mean I didn't believed it at first I thought he was just joking, to make me feel better but it seems like he wasn't."

"Do you think he is your father? What if he disguised himself to give you a present?"

"What? No I don't think he is my father he didn't felt like a god. And I have to know that after all I was in the presence of many gods."

"Naruto?" Annabeth asked quietly. "When you are able to use the power of the bracelet, why didn't you use it to turn Thalia back and bring her back to life?"

Why did she have to ask him this question? He was prepared for her asking him this, but now that he had to answer her he didn't want to. He was afraid she wouldn't believe him that he did tried to save Thalia.

"Annabeth you have to believe me. I tried to use its powers to save her after Zeus turned her into a pine tree; I tried for hours, but it didn't worked. It seems like it can't be used after a certain amount of time has passed or it just can't be used when a god has something to do with the situation."

"You're probably right." She said with a broken voice her disappointment clearly to hear out. "What kind of god would create a magical item that would work against the will of the gods that would be idiotic." At the end she tried to laugh it off as if it doesn't really matter, but Naruto knew better he had said something that gave her hope, but not a few minutes later he destroyed her hopes.

"Anyway what happened after you and Ithnan went separate ways?"

"Well after Ithnan had left I went to-"Was all Naruto said before he was interrupted by a knock on the car window next to him.

Both Naruto and Annabeth turned to the source of the noise when they saw that it was Luke, one of Annabeths closest friends and Narutos best friend.

Luke was a handsome young man, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic and muscular build. In short he was really good looking, his only flaw was probably the deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin.

He was also the only one beside Chiron and Mr. D who knew what else Zeus did to Naruto five years ago. Not even Annabeth knew what Naruto was hiding under his shirt for all these years now. After all it wasn't something to show every one, it was something that should forever remind him what he did and who he was…

Luke gave both of his friend a big and warm smile. He didn't had time to come with them and to give his best friend the support he needed, but now he at least wanted to know what they had found out about Narutos lineage. So without wasting more time Luke signaled his friends to leave the car and to follow him into the camp.

"Seems like you have to wait until later today." Naruto said smiling at her.

Annabeth could only sign. She knew she had no other choice.

"Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena turned around to face her friend again and waited for him to continue.

"Please don't tell Luke about the bracelet. You know for what he would want to use it and it would just be a disappointment for him."

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

And without any further delay the two demi gods left the car to follow their friend back into camp.

"And were you guys able to find out anything?" Luke asked them as soon as they were near him.

"No we weren't." Naruto said. "It was just one disappointment after another. Well at least one of us had some fun."

"Was little Annabeth that exited to look at old stuff?"

"No I wasn't." The daughter of Athena denied. "Beside I was more concerned about Naruto so I didn't had much time to look at everything."

"Now you making it look like I'm the bad one here."

"Naruto you know what I meant."

"Anyway after the museum it didn't got better." Naruto continued. "First Argus didn't showed up to pick us up and we had to wait for him. Which directly brings me to the Furies that attacked us."

This caused Luke to stop in his track. He had a look of uneasiness on his face.

"What do you mean by 'the Furies that attacked us'?" Luke asked

"You know two of the Furies attacked us and said that I had hidden something, whatever '_it_' is." Naruto answered him.

"Why would they think you have hidden something?"

"I don't know, but that's reminds me I have to call Chiron later, so that I can tell him about what happened. I think its best when you come over as well Annie and afterwards I tell you more about… you know…" Naruto said the last part quiet to Annabeth so that Luke wouldn't find out. He knew he could trust Luke but it was kind of awkward to tell his best friend that he first told Annabeth about his past instead of him. It wasn't like he would never tell Luke about himself but for the moment he would keep quiet.

Annabeth simply nodded and smiled while saying: "Sure." She liked the idea of spending more time alone with Naruto.

"Now that that's clarified how about you tell me what exactly happened today." Luke said.

And with that the three young demi gods made their way toward the camp to spend the next hours talking about what happened the day, before Naruto and Annabeth would make contact with Chiron and Naruto would continue his tale of his past.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**With this Narutos past is getting revealed. So before anyone ask the bracelet has an important role in the story. Furthermore none of the two persons Naruto had meet so far is his godly parent. But they will appear/mentioned agian in the story.**

**Other than that I want to say that I have been looking for a beta reader like Friaku had suggested in the rewies, but I couldn't find one so far so if any one of you is interested or knows someone who would like to be my beta reader please PM me.**

**The last thing I want to say is that I'll probably won't be able to update for the next two weeks because of exams, but if I have time I'll try to update as fast as I can. **

**And don't forget to let me know what you think and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but I had some stress with school and then I was ill, so yeah but here is the next chapter a bit shorter than the others but I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. **

**The Undetermined Demigod: The Champion of the Huntress**

**IV**

It was almost noon when Annabeth came to the Big House. Mr. D was playing pinochle with two satyrs of the Clover Elders, on the front porch and apparently he was losing… again. One of the older satyrs was eating one of the cards and another was munching on an empty can of diet coke that Mr. D had drunk just a while ago.

While Annabeth walked up the stairs of the big house she greeted Mr. D. "Hello Mr. D is Naruto in his room?"

Mr. D only sighed in annoyance before he turned to face her. Annabeth didn't know if it was because she had greeted him or because he was losing the game.

"Hello to you too Annabelle," Mr. D said a bit mocking.

"It's **Annabeth**."

"Whatever Annabelle, and yes Jeffrey is in his room. Just go already and let us continue our game."

"I'm already gone." Annabeth said in defense before she walked into the house.

Turning back to the two satyrs Dionysus looked at both with narrowed eyes. The one Satyr who was eating his cards had already eaten all of them and the other one had started to eat his own after he had finished his empty can.

Out of annoyance Mr. D put one of his hands against his head as he used it to support it. Great another game was ruined. He only sigh and said. "I hope Chiron comes back soon. The brats are annoying and worst of all I now can't even play a normal round of pinochle anymore."

The only answer he got was a burp of the Satyr who had eaten his can before.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth opened the door to Naruto's room she saw him preparing everything for contacting Chiron at Yancy Academy. Naruto had placed some mirrors around his room so they had enough light in the room and on his desk was a small spray filed with water that he used to water some of his plants with.<p>

They could have done this outside where it would have been easier to make a rainbow but they wanted to have their privacy when they would talk to Chiron.

"Everything ready?" Annabeth asked Naruto who turned around at this.

"Yeah almost. I just need to bring this mirror here in the right positon… aaaannnd done."

With the final mirror in position the room looked a lot brighter than before and even Annabeth had to admit that the blond demigod had done a good job by doing so.

"Take a seat and we can begin." Naruto said while pointing towards his bed for her to sit on.

Not needing to hear it twice Annabeth sat down on the blond demigod's bed. As she sat down she realized that she had never really sat on his bed before. At first she thought it was just her imagination but after a while she was sure that his bed felt a bit harder than her own. Her bed felt soft and comfortable. That's when it hit her, the beds in the cabins were made by the gods and are supposed to make their children feel comfortable but since Naruto didn't live in one of the cabins his bed was just a normal bed.

Annabeth looked at Naruto with a frown, even thought he was one of them he was treated different. Just because for something that wasn't really his fault. It wasn't right. How could Zeus have done such a punishment without a good reason? He was the god of justice, but when he can't even bring justice how could he possibly be called the god of justice?

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as Naruto sat next to her. He had his spray in his hand and began immediately to spray in the air, creating a rainbow by doing so. He threw a golden drachma into it and started saying out loud. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." As soon as the drachma disappeared into a golden shimmer he added. "Chiron, Yancy Academy."

With that said an image appeared that showed Chiron in his wheelchair. Chiron was currently in his office in the school and was talking to an upset Grover.

"Sir I don't know how much longer I can pretend that there was no Mrs. Dodds." Grover said while walking nervously from one place to another but not too far from another apart.

"Calm down Grover and let us think about what to do next." They could hear Chiron say.

Seeing that both hadn't noticed the iris message yet Annabeth cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Annabeth, Naruto? Why are you using the IM? What happened?" Chiron asked, but not in panic. He was calm as if it was just a normal call from a friend, the only difference was that he knew something was wrong otherwise his two students wouldn't have contacted him.

"We called, because something happened today after we left you." Naruto said. "And we thought it would be best to inform you about it. After all it happened not every day that two Furies attacks you, right?"

Chiron didn't seemed to be surprised or at least he didn't showed it. He and Grover only looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"This doesn't sound right why would two Furies attack you both? Tell us what happened exactly." Chiron said and Annabeth could now see a bit of concern in his eyes.

With that said Naruto and Annabeth told both Chiron and Grover what happened in the Central Park. From walking around and meeting two old ladies on a bench and up to the point where Naruto had killed the last Fury to safe Annabeth.

After they had finished their little tail Chiron and Grover exchanged looks once again this time they both could see the worry on Chiron's face.

"This is not good." Chiron said. "I should have known they would think you did it, but with what happened to young Percy today I thought he would be the one being suspected of having done it."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth now asked. "What happened today?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "I want to know what this is all about and why the old bats think I have hidden something when I didn't have done anything."

Chiron only looked at Grover and indicated him to tell them what happened earlier that day.

"Well… you see," He began to tell them what happened. Annabeth could tell he was uncomfortable to tell them what happened, but he did none the less.

Grover told them how Mrs. Dodds was actually a Fury herself and separated him from Percy. As she was alone with him she turned into her true form and demanded that Percy should return what he had stolen. As the boy couldn't answer her she attacked him. But thanks to Chiron and Grover, who threw a magical pen toward him which could turn into a sword, Percy managed to kill the Fury.

"Just to get this right. A Fury appeared at Yancy Academy to find Percy, who is supposed to have stolen something important. At the same time he was attacked by the Fury in the museum, we were attacked by the other two who thought Naruto had hidden it and tried to find out where it is hidden." Annabeth concluded.

"Chiron what exactly was stolen?" she asked after a short break.

"For now let's say something important from Olympus. I will tell you both more as soon as I come back to camp."

"Of course!" Annabeth said putting her right hand on her head. Getting some looks from the other three by doing so. "That's why the Furies attacked us."

"Why exactly would that explain why they attacked us Annie?"

Annabeth turned so she would face her friend. She couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out by now. He of all people should know why they would suspect him to be involved in stealing something from Olympus. But then she remembered he wasn't the brightest sometimes. And that was something she liked about him so much, sometimes clue less and then some other time he could amazed her with how he would come up with something to solve a problem in a way she didn't had thought of.

"Look you're not allowed to get even near Olympus much of going to Olympus. Like when Luke and I went with the other campers to Olympus on the Winter Solstice."

"Don't make me remember. I was all by myself at camp not even the Satyrs or any of the Dryads showed themselves that day."

Annabeth frowned at that. She didn't wanted to make him feel bad.

"Sorry I didn't meant to-."

"It's ok."

They both only sat there not saying anything. Obviously forgetting about Chiron and Grover. However their silences was interrupted as Grover made himself notices as he started to talk again.

"Ehm, Annabeth you was just saying why they think Naruto was involved in all this."

Annabeth flushed embarrassed that she got distracted.

"Yes right. As I was just saying. Because you can't go to Olympus and the fact that you have some… problems with the Olympians." Annabeth said. Trying not to sound offending again.

"You mean with Zeus." Naruto corrected her.

"Yeah. Anny way this gives you more reason than anyone to try something to anger the gods."

"Zeus," Naruto said again.

This time Annabeth ignored him and simply continued.

"But because you can't go to Olympus you have to find someone who can."

"Then why not any one from camp? Why Percy?" Grover asked.

"I think they thought Naruto wouldn't be that stupid and ask someone he knows to do the deed."

"I'm flattered." Naruto said sarcastically.

"And about Percy," Annabeth said. "I have no idea how he is involved in all of this at the moment, but I'm sure as soon as he is at camp we might be able to find out more."

"You're right. It might be the best to change our plans and bring Percy to camp as soon as we can." Chiron said, not liking how the current events have turned out. "I just wish he would have had more time to mature more. But they might be still after him."

"Sir I… I can't fail in my duties again." Grover said. His face showing his worry while his voice cracked. "You know what that would mean."

Naruto hung his head down he didn't wanted to make his friend worry about his future. It wasn't even Grover's fault to begin with. If he hadn't trip that time they would all have made it and Thalia hadn't had to come back for him. He was weak that time, too scared to move and run from the monsters. But would she have been safe if he didn't run after her, after she had lured the monsters away from him. If it wasn't for him… No not now. There were more important things to do than to think about the past that he couldn't change any way.

"You haven't failed, Grover," Chiron said trying to calm the young satyr down. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until he comes to camp in a few days-"

THUD.

Everyone was quiet after hearing something drop to the floor. Chiron picked up a bow before he made his way towards the door, turning into in his centaur form while doing so. After a few minutes he came back.

"Nothing." He murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…."

"That there was something." Naruto finishing Grover's sentence.

"So you two heard it too?" Grover asked a bit relived he wasn't going insane, because of the stress he had in the past days.

"It seems it would be best if we all get some rest." Chiron said. "Go back to your dorm, Grover, You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." The satyr said before making his way to his dorm. "See you guys later."

After Naruto and Annabeth waved after their friend Chiron addressed them both. "And you two should get some rest as well."

"Don't worry Chiron we can take care of ourselves." Naruto said, trying to ease the centaur.

Chiron had to smile at that. No matter how old they would be he would always look after them after all they were his students, his family.

"I will see you two soon."

"Bye Chiron." Both demigods said before the IM disappeared and they were both alone in the room again.

"Now that that's done how about we talk about your past again." Annabeth said. Eager to know more about her blond friend.

"Yeah, sure," Was all he said at first. Annabeth could tell that he didn't really wanted to tell her but none the less he would, which she was grateful for.

"But first let's get a bit more comfortable." Naruto said again while lying on his bed close to the wall so that Annabeth could lie on the left side of him.

Annabeth hesitated a moment before she lied herself next to Naruto. She had read about two people lying next to each other in a bed in a book of one of her older sisters. (Even a daughter of Athena has the urge to read a love story from time to time, besides all the stuff they read most of the time it was a good change.)

"So where did we stop?" Naruto asked Annabeth.

"When Ithnan had to leave."

"Yes right. Well the next that happened was…."

* * *

><p>After Naruto's parting with Ithnan he walked through a more vegetated area of Konoha. The area was a less visited part of Konoha, only a few teenager would have gone there to have some privacy. Naruto saw something like this happen from time to time when he walked through the area late at night. But he saw it more like two teenager playing a fun game in the bushes.<p>

The reason for such a popularity by the teenager is not only because of the few people that went by at night but also because it was like a nice little forest with a spring next to a big pond and a small creek flowing through it.

Naruto remembered going there since he could walk, but the exact reason why, he didn't remember. But he knew the reason why he was walking through this part of Konoha right now; and at first it was because he had to walk through it to go to the playground of Konoha and the other reason was that Naruto had found a beautiful flower near the pond. He wanted to dig up the plant and take it with him to his apartment where he had already some different plants, but most of them were vegetable plants.

But when Naruto arrived at where the flower should have been, he saw that the flower was trampled on. Probably because of some teenagers.

He wanted to help it, try to make it bloom again. So he ran to the pond to get some water and watered the flower. He thought by giving it some water it would bloom again like it had the day before, but nothing happened.

Naruto didn't know at that time why, but he felt sad and angry about the loss of the flower. He didn't knew that he was associating the flower with Ithnan who had left him shortly after they had become friends. He wanted to think about something different than Ithnan for now which may have been the reason why he persuaded himself in believing that it was the flower he was sad about.

And like Ithnan had told him he let go of his emotions. He didn't cry, but he let his emotion shown on his face.

Kneeling next to the flower he put his hands next to it. His head was cast down while he looked at the blossoms of the flower which were all around the stalk of the flower. He could picture the flower how it looked the day before with its white blossoms standing tall in the sun light. He really liked the way it looked.

As he imagined the flower standing in front of him again he could feel a strange feeling in his stomach. Soon the feeling went from his stomach through his arms and he could feel a tingle in his fingertips similar to when ones hand would go numb when it would get too little blood.

After a while he looked up again. The flower was still lying on the ground. It was just a matter of time until it was completely dead. He knew that there was nothing else he could do, so he made his way to his next destination the playground of Konoha. He went a few meters before he heard something move in the bushes. He turned around to see if he could find the source of the noise but couldn't find it.

"Was it just my imagination?"

* * *

><p>When Naruto had arrived at the playground the last children were picked up by their parents. Naruto had wished to might have a chance of making a new friend. But even if he had arrived a few minutes earlier it wouldn't have made a different. The parents of the children would have come shortly after his arrival and would have called their children away from him.<p>

Now that he was already there he didn't want to go home soon. He wanted to stay a little longer outside before he would go back to his apartment. He didn't like it there it was always a reminding of being an orphan. Not being able to hear someone talking while he was trying to fall asleep was something he could never imagine. He would often hear the children in his class nag about their parents staying up late while they have to go to bed. For him it would be like heaven knowing someone would be in the next room and in the morning the person would great him with a smile on their face while saying "Good morning honey." What he would do to hear someone say that to him.

But he didn't wanted to think about something sad he couldn't change anyway so he thought about what had happened earlier that day and what he would do when he would meet Ithnan again one day. While he was thinking he sat down on the swing and swinging all the while a bit for and back and sometimes he would look down on the bracelet, that was on his wrist, Ithnan had given him with a faintly smile on his face.

As he saw the sun was setting he stopped swinging and walked towards the street. He didn't get far before he was stopped by a hooded man who appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Leaving already?" The man asked in a deep and calm voice.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto managed to ask. He was scared. The man in front of him was giving of some kind of cold feeling. Even if Naruto would try to hide his fear he didn't know if he could keep up the façade for long.

"It matters little who I am." The man said. "After all, when this is over you don't need to know who I'm."

Naruto could only look at the man. He didn't know what to do, run? Where would he run to? How far would he get before the man would catch him? These questions were running through Naruto's head but there was one problem even if he would try to run he didn't know if he could even move an inch.

"You know," The man said again with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice, but it was so faintly that Naruto wasn't sure if he heard it right. "At first I just wanted to see who this person is, _he_ told me about." The man had to laugh a bit at that. "And as I saw this person I thought at first '_A child? A mortal child?_' can you even imagine how it was for me to find out that the greatest treat in the world, the bane of my existence is a _weak, mortal child_?"

He waited a bit as if he was expecting for Naruto to answer him. Naruto on the other hand was confused and didn't knew what this man wanted from him.

"Of course you don't." The man said again with a calm voice. "But imagine my surprise when I found out that this child already had some kind of control over his powers. Powers that could be powerful in a matter of a few years of training, that they could actually be a threat to _me_." The man said the last part as if it was something unbelievable.

"Yes that would be troublesome." The man said as if he was talking to himself.

"But luckily _he_ told me about the boy's existence. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have known the boy would exist until it would have been too late."

"W-what are you talking about? W-who are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He stuttered quiet a lot as he asked the man.

The man seemed a bit amused by this.

"I'm talking about _you_, boy."

Naruto's eyes widen. He was a no one, he had no powers that could be a threat to anyone. He was the weakest in his class so how was that possible. But now that he knew this man was after him he felt more scared than before and he didn't know if he could even say any think any more.

"I'm glad I made preparations so that _they_ can't use you against me in the future." Naruto believed to saw the man smile under the hood of his, as he said it.

The sun was almost gone as Naruto looked at the hooded man in front of him. Naruto could feel with each second that went by that the cold feeling he got from the man was getting stronger. He was scared he wished someone would come and protect him, but even though he knew that no one would come to help him, he still looked around in hope someone would be there. To his disappointment he only saw the swing near the sandpit.

Turning back to the man he saw that he was getting closer to him now. He wanted to run, get away from this man, more than he wanted a while ago, but his legs refused to obey, he only could walk a little backwards while the man approached him. By now he could feel his heart beat faster and faster even to the point when he could feel it directly in his throat as the beat of his heart made it almost impossible for him to breathe.

It didn't took long for the man to get close enough to Naruto. The man was now standing right in front of Naruto which made him freeze in his place. He slowly lifted his head higher to be able to look the man in the face again, but all he saw was the shadow the hood was casting on the man's face.

The sun was slowly fading as the man stared to talk again. "You're far too dangerous to be allowed to roam free on this world any longer."

As soon as the man said this the sun was gone and the night sky started to be visible. Naruto wasn't sure what the man mean by that, but before he could even think of trying to overcome his fear of the man and try to ask him he could feel the man's hand slammed against his stomach. While he felt a lot of pain running through his body he also felt some kind of energy running into his body that felt as if it was withdrawing his energy. It didn't took long before the pain was to strong and he could feel the darkness embrace him, but before he pass out he tried to reach out for the man that stood in front of him only to see him vanish into nothing.

* * *

><p>"So that's how you lost your chakra?" Annabeth asked. She didn't like the fact that some kind of psycho was after her friend.<p>

"Yeah... but I think he wanted to kill me rather than just take my ability to use chakra." Naruto said a bit uneasy. He could still remember the feeling the man gave up as if it had just happened a few seconds ago, and his dream he just had this morning didn't helped at all to ease the feeling. He thought he could handle his past better after he had this dream. But no matter how prepared he thought he was he would also always remember the same feeling he had felt back then and it frighten him a bit to be still the slave of his past.

"Mhh…" Annabeth was deep in thought about what the man had said according to Naruto. She had her right hand under her chin while she had the typical Athena look on her face, which was typical for all of Athena's children.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering what the man said. He said 'a mortal child.' This sounds a lot like he was or rather is a god. But it can also be that he is a monster, I wonder what kind of monster he could be. I'll have to look this up later in my cabin." Annabeth said with determination, she had found a new mystery that had yet to be solved and if she could help her friend to find the person who wants to harm him then she had even more reasons to solve this mystery.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was glad to have friends who would help him if he needed them. And he was kind of glad that Annabeth had made him talk about his past. He felt like their friendship has gotten even stronger and that just in one day.

"Didn't you want to know how I came to America?"

"Yeah that too but I can't stop thinking who this person could be."

"You know if you want, we can stop."

"No!" Annabeth almost screamed. It's true she wanted to find out more about this mysterious person but she also wanted to find out more about Naruto. And when she thought about it might be best to let Naruto finish his little tale before he might change his mind. But she would look into this later none the less. "But don't you know who this person might be?"

"Annabeth." Naruto said. Annabeth didn't liked it when he called her by her full name, it would often mean that he was upset with her. "Just let it be. I don't want to talk about it when I can avoid it, ok?"

She should have known better, but her instincts have taken over and she had to know who this person was.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant too-"

"I know you didn't meant it, but just let me continue the story. The next part is also something I don't really want to remember so pleas just listen."

Annabeth didn't said anything. She just lied next to him and listen to what he had to say as he continued his story.

* * *

><p>It was still night as Naruto woke up. He was still a bit dazed and didn't know at first what had happened. As he slowly remembered what had happened he wondered why he was already up again. But it didn't matter he had to get help, inform someone that an enemy has infiltrated the village and that this person had done something to him.<p>

The only person who came to his mind that would help him was the old man Hokage. He only had to make it to the Hokage tower as fast as he could in his current state. He grunted as he tried to stand up. The pain in his stomach made it difficult for him to move probably, but he wouldn't let something like this bother him at the moment he had later time for that. So without any farther delay he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

Things didn't went well as Naruto had expected them to go. The old man had said he could always come to him whenever Naruto needed to. But the secretary of the old man didn't seemed to be in the knowing. She had said that the old man was in an important meeting with some guy called Dafo? Dalso? Well something like this.

Now Naruto was trying to find another way in to speak with the old man. The first part of his plan went well if he may say so himself. Naruto was able to sneak past the secretary by crawling in front of her desk by doing so she wasn't able to see him.

Naruto continued to crawl a bit longer until he was sure he was out of sight of the secretary. He walked fast along the corridor to reach the old man's office faster. It was strange normally there would be at least a few Anbu around to protect the Hokage, but he didn't saw any of them. Where they already under attack? He hoped not. Naruto was still frightened about what happened earlier.

And then he was finally there in front of the Hokage office. All he had to do was open the door. He reached out for the doorknob and was just about to open the door when he could hear voices from the other side of the room, they were muffled but he could still make out the voice of the old man and another person which he assumed was this Dalso guy.

"- Hiruzen you must have realized by now that the boy won't be able to learn anything whit this kind of training he gets in the academy. He is too soft. If he should fulfill his duty to protect the village he should be put under my guidance." Naruto could hear the other man say in anger.

"Danzo I told you already that will not happen." This time the old man said. He didn't scream at the man but he put enough force into his voice that his message was clear.

"The boy is too valuable, considering who his mother and father are and that's not counting his status as a Jinchuuriki, than to waste his potential by letting him stay in the academy."

Jinchuuriki? What were they talking about? And who is this boy? Naruto had so many questions now.

"And what makes you think that?"

"You know. I saw some pictures the boy draw a few years ago."

"What are you trying to say he is a boy of course he would draw some pictures."

"Did you know that around 50% of the children at his age would draw something related to the village while around 95% would draw something related to their families?"

Naruto couldn't hear the old man say anything for a while as if he was waiting for the other man, Danzo, to continue and explain what he wanted to say.

"But the boy draw some strange creatures."

"So what Danzo that only shows that the boy has a bright imagination. Beside what do you expect him to draw a family he never knew or a village that doesn't treat him as an equal?"

"That's not the point." Naruto could hear something like paper pulled out from somewhere and put on the desk of the old man. "These creatures look a lot like humans. And if I'm not wrong they are supposed to be made of water or something similar. He even seemed to have given them some kind of names."

"You mean the symbols over their heads?"

For a short while Naruto couldn't hear anything, probably the other gave the old man Hokage a silent answer.

"It seemed to be a fantasy language he came up with." He could hear Danzo say.

"So what are you trying to tell me Danzo?"

"What I want to say is that this proves my point. The boy is too soft. He rather imagine some kind of creatures than train to be a good asset to the village. And if it weren't for the fact that he had stopped it a few years ago I would say he is insane."

"He is just a child!" Naruto never heard the old man scream at someone and it frightened him.

"He is not a child Hiruzen when will you see that, Naruto Uzumaki is not a child but nothing more than a weapon that is supposed to protect the village."

Naruto's hearth seemed to stop at this. He was nothing more than a weapon to this person? But he was so weak how could he be a weapon that can protect the village? And when they are talking about him than that would also meant that there was something more about his parents than the old man had told him, as far as he understood from their conversation.

"And under my guidance I can make him into the weapon he is destined to be." Danzo said again.

Naruto couldn't believe this. He didn't want to be a weapon he wanted to be Hokage and protect the village like the old man did.

From outside the room he could hear the old man sight before he said. "Maybe you're right and it would be the best for the village if Naruto would be under your guidance…"

No! Not the old man too how could he betray him like this he didn't wanted this he had to get away from here and fast. So Naruto ran as fast and silent as he could out of the building. He could hear the secretary call after him what he was doing here, but he didn't care not only lived he in a village where the villagers didn't saw him as one of them, but now the person he trusted the most in the village had betrayed him and wanted to give him into the care of a crazy man who wanted to make a weapon out of him. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Now he had only one way to escape this destiny. He had to run, run away from this place only then he would be able to create his own destiny.

So he ran down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the still pulsing pain in his stomach. And which each step he took it was getting easier for him and as farther he got away from the Hokage tower his dream of becoming Hokage, to be like the old man who had betrayed him slowly faded.

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't said anything as she laid next to Naruto. She couldn't believe that he was seen as nothing more than a weapon. She saw a single tear running down his left cheek. It seemed like remembering this betrayal of the person he had trusted the most was too much and he had to let it out.<p>

She took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze before she heard Naruto talk again.

"I-I thought he saw me as some kind of grandson, and after hearing him saying that…" Naruto had problems to say anything his voice was filled with so much emotion, of the betrayal he had experienced. "It still hurts remembering this day. And here I thought I had gotten over it."

"Naruto." Annabeth said quietly. "You know that something like this will never happen again, right?"

Naruto didn't said anything he only turned his head a bit towards her to look into her stormy grey eyes.

"Luke, Grover, Chiron and all the other campers even Mr. D, won't betray you, ever."

"And what about you? Will you betray me?" He asked moving a bit closer to her, so that their noses were nearly touching each other.

Annabeth had to blush at the sudden closeness between the two of them.

"I would be the last person to ever betray you." Annabeth said it with so much confident that she was sure if she was a daughter of Aphrodite and she would be able to use charmspeak, her charmspeak would convince every person even the gods in doing her bidding.

Naruto smiled at this, which caused Annabeth to smile as well. And without their both realizing they moved even closer to each other. Their lips were only inches away from each other.

However they were interrupted when they could hear Dionysus scream from beneath them.

"Franklyn!" He screamed. "Tell Annabelle she has to go to her cabin and stop your little cuddle hour, now!" After he was finished they could still hear him grumbling about children getting earlier into puberty each year.

Annabeth flushed a bride crimson as she moved away from Naruto. She really didn't like it that Dionysus could watch their every move.

"I better go before he comes up in person." Annabeth said with an apologetic look on her face. While she brushed a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Yeah. I tell you more tomorrow, all right?"

Annabeth could tell by looking at Naruto that he was a bit confused about what just happened.

"Yes I would like that." She gave him a little smile before she walked out of the room and back to her cabin.

On her way back to her cabin Annabeth thought about what Naruto had told her. The most important man in his village has a meeting and was unguarded? Something was off. And then there was this word that this Danzo guy had called Naruto 'Jinchuuriki' what does it mean? There were so many questions she had about Naruto and his past. But for now she would leave it as it is and look into it another day.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Btw. next Chapter will be the last flahback for now. And like always let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. **

**The Undetermined Demigod: The Champion of the Huntress**

**V**

The next day Chiron had come back to camp and from what Naruto could tell the centaur wasn't happy. Percy had left Yancy Academy after Chiron had talked to the boy. Thought Grover had followed Percy, the satyr still lost him as soon as Percy had ditched him when the poor Satyr was on the toilet.

Naruto felt bad for his friend not only had he let Percy get away but now he also had to fear for his dream of finding Pan. He really didn't thought Percy would use the weakness of the Satyr- Grover's bladder acted up when he got upset- to get away from him.

All Naruto knew at this point was that Grover was still looking for the missing demigod, just like a tracker dog would a fleeing prisoner. Naruto had to chuckle at the thought.

But the strangest part that day was that Annabeth hadn't talked to him. He only saw her while breakfast and lunch. And when he asked Malcom, Annabeth brother, he only said that Annabeth was looking through hundreds of books looking for something.

Naruto didn't mind that she was rather reading than questioning him about things he didn't had an answer to.

At the moment Naruto was walking towards the basketball court. Yesterday he had almost spend the whole day with Annabeth. Not that he had anything against spending time with her, but he also needed some time with his other friends.

As he got closer to the court he could hear Luke calling him. "Hey Naruto, do you have time or are you looking for your girlfriend?" He didn't even tried to hide his smirk.

Naruto had to blush. "I don't have a girlfriend and you know that."

"That's not what I have heard. Apparently you and Annabeth have spent a long time alone in your room yesterday evening."

"You know I don't like Annie that way!" Naruto turned even redder as he remembered how close they both had been before Dionysus had interfered.

"Whatever you say." Luke said his smile never leaving his face, while holding up his hands in defense at the same time. "But what I really wanted to asked you was do you want to join us? We need only one more player and we can start."

"Sure. So who his playing against whom?" Naruto said already forgotten the previous topic of the conversation. He was excited to play with his friend. In the past he would have never been able to picture himself playing basketball with friends.

"Its cabin five against cabin eleven." Luke answered him. "In our team is Travis and Connor as well as the new kid, Ethan." Luke pointed at two twins that were tall and skinny with a mob of curly brown hair, and towards a Japanese American kid with glossy black hair.

Naruto had to smile toward Ethan, glad that there was another Japanese American in camp, as some have called him that, because of his name and appearance.

"And we're against Mark, Sherman, Bill, James and David." Luke pointed at a group of muscular and big guys who looked all similar in one way or another.

"Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy kicking their asses." Naruto said with a diabolic smile on his face.

As they walked towards the other players one of the Ares kids, Bill, let out a groan in annoyance. "Great five talented athletics guys against three idiots and two losers. Castellan you said it would be an exciting game."

"Hey," Conner said. "I know we're natural talents, but don't you think it's a bit harsh to call your own brothers idiots and losers?"

This cased the children of Ares to clench their teeth in annoyance while the looks on their faces promised nothing else than pain. Conner on the other hand had a bright smile on his face as his brother, Travis, gave him a high five.

"Guys calmed down!" Luke shouted, trying to solve the problem before it would escalate, before they had even stared the game yet. "We have our fifth man so let's start this."

No one said anything as each player went to their team for a team meeting before the game started.

"So, you're Ethan the new one?" Naruto asked the black haired boy. "My names Naruto, nice to meet 'cha."

"Nice to meet you too." Ethan said has he shacked Naruto's hand. "I don't want to be rude, but why did your parent named you fishcake?"

Naruto closed his eyes to keep his anger in check. He hated it when people knew what his name meant and would mentioned it towards him. Conner and Travis burst both out in laugh as Ethan mentioned what Naruto's name stand for. Luke on the other hand tried at least to hide his snicker but failed miserably in doing so.

"It means maelstrom not fishcake." Naruto said as he looked at Ethan. He could tell that the other boy was embarrass about his mistake so he didn't said anything else. "So that you're playing with us must mean that you're still an undetermined one?"

"Yeah, but I know that my mother is supposed to be my godly parent. What about you who is your godly parent?"

Naruto knew this question would come sooner or later every new camper would asked him that. He knew that he should have gotten used to it by now, but it still hurts to be reminded that he may never find out who his godly parent might be.

"I'm an undetermined, just like you." He answered Ethan, not showing his sadness to anyone.

"Oh," Ethan simply said. Naruto wasn't surprised that Ethan would react that way. Most of the new campers would react that way. "I thought you knew, because I didn't saw you in the Hermes cabin before."

"That's because he is _The Undetermined Demigod_." Travis said as if Naruto was some kind of celebrity.

Naruto hated this title. Some of the campers came up with it after they had found out what kind of curse he had.

"Yeah, he is so to speak the embodiment of undetermined." Conner continued for his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked.

"That's enough you two." Luke said in a bit harsh tone. He didn't liked it when people where calling Naruto this. It was a title to represent what Naruto had lost and nothing to brag about. "We have more important things to worry about, like how we gonna stop those war machines from making any points."

"Don't worry Luke they can't beat us we're the sons of Hermes. We have some tricks up our sleeves." Connor said.

"Connor is right." Naruto said. "Those idiots are just trying to impress the girls, they won't be focused that much."

Luke just had to smile. Why would he even bother to come up with a strategy when he was playing with his brothers and friends? "I hope you two are right otherwise this will end in a big humiliation."

"And when we're already talking about the ladies, here they come." Treves said, causing the other four boys to turn to the side of the court were other campers were gathering, especially the girls.

Naruto could see that all daughters of Aphrodite had come, which didn't surprised him that much. The children of Aphrodite as well as some of the other girls in camp had a thing for Luke and wouldn't let a chance slip to see him participate in a basketball match. Some of them were also there because of the sons of Ares. What they saw in these guys he didn't knew.

As he was looking around to see who all was coming to watch them play he saw a girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes waving towards Luke who returned the gesture with a smile on his face. Naruto knew her, she was Silena Beauregard a daughter of Aphrodite. He had seen her and Luke together sometimes but he didn't knew that they were that close.

"So… you and Selina?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"We're just friends." He simply replied not giving anything away that could have told otherwise.

"If you say so." Naruto rolled his eyes as if he would believe this so simply.

With the time up both teams walked to the Midcore line.

"What are the rules?" Mark asked Luke.

"Simple there are no rules. We simply play a short game, whichever team gets first 21 points wins, no time outs no breaks." Luke said with a confident smile on his face.

"Fine by me." Mark said with an equally bright smile of his own, but it was kind of evil as if the son of Ares was out for blood.

And with that the game started. At first it had looked good for Naruto's team. They had a good lead by five points. It was just like Connor had said; the sons of Ares were so focused on impress the girls that they often had looked towards the side of the court to see if the girls were actually looking at them which resulted in an easy steal from the sons of Hermes, Naruto had also a big role in scoring. He had managed to block some of the shots the sons of the war god had attempted to do and had afterwards turned them into scores for his own team. But the one who had made the most points was Luke who couldn't be blocked from the sons of Ares, and ran through the defense as if it didn't even existed. Then there was Ethan who tried his best to hinder the enemy team from scoring and tried to score from time to time himself but failed as one of the bigger Ares children jumped up and blocked the shot. The current score was 13 to 8.

Naruto could see the sons of Ares getting annoyed at losing the game and like their father would, they gotten more aggressive as the game continued. The crowd cheered loud with each pass and block that was made, but they would be the most excited when one of the teams would score. He could tell by the cheering that more and more campers have joined the mass.

Just by looking at the enemy team he could tell that they were a force to be recommend and that was only when they were playing basketball he hoped he would never see one of Ares children fight in a real war, that has to be a… well if he thought about it he really didn't wanted to picture that.

As soon as team Ares had gotten the ball back they looked at each other and giving silent messages to each other. Naruto had to admit he didn't thought that the sons of Ares were even capable of working together even less in being able to communicate in silent like a SWAT team.

And without any warning the sons of Ares charged at them. Ethan tried to block James, who had the ball, but was pushed to the ground as soon as he made contact. James didn't even stopped as he continued to run towards the basketball hoop. His brothers did a good job by bushing the other members of team Hermes/undetermined out of the way so their brother could score without interruption. And that's what James did with a high jump he dunked the ball in getting a round of applause from the team Ares fans, especially his other siblings in the crowed, while getting a round of boos from the other fans for their aggressive play.

"Hey!" Luke shouted. "What was that just now?"

James only smiled at look as if nothing had happened. "Nothing. You said it yourself, no rules right?"

Naruto couldn't help but to let out a groan. Of course they would play this way when there were no rules to stop them.

This continued for a while longer until the score was 20 to 15 for team Ares.

"I think we have lost the game." Ethan said. Naruto could tell that the boy couldn't do anything anymore, he wasn't used to the way they played in camp.

"Don't say that." Luke said. "Now it's just getting started."

"And what are we gonna do about them? We can't win if they over run us like bulldozer."

"Ethan, Ethan, you have so much to learn." Travis said as he put one arm around Ethan's shoulder.

"Well, what do you guys think of showing the others what the children of Hermes can do." Luke said with a smile that would make his father proud. His two brothers joined him knowing what he wanted to do. "Are you gonna help us Naruto?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"Three sons of Hermes and the camps prankster number one?" Conner said which was followed by his brother saying.

"Hell yeah!"

Now that team Hermes/undetermined had the ball they made a fast counter. They only had to make three more baskets and they would win. When they won't let team Ares score, that is.

Travis had the ball and was trying to find an opening in the Ares defense, but couldn't find one. He looked around his team to see what he could do. As he saw his brother in front of Sherman who again stood right in front of the basked on the Three Point arc, he got an idea.

Travis run towards the two getting confused looks from the other sons of Ares. Conner figured what he was trying to do and kneeled a bit so that his brother had it easier to climb up. And that's what he did. Travis used the back of his brother to gain high so that he could jump on Sherman's shoulders. Know that he literally run over the defense of team Ares he jumped from Sherman's shoulders and dunked. In return he gained a loud cheer from the crowed.

"You bastard that's against the rules!" Sherman said in protest.

Travis however only said. "What rules?"

But now came the difficult part. Team Ares had the ball again and if they would manage to score they would win the game.

James had the ball and was facing Luke who tried to block him. He didn't wanted to make a mistake so he came to a holed right in front of Luke. This however turned out to be a mistake, because as soon as he came to a hold Luke had started to run towards the Ares basked, while at the same time Conner was able to steal the ball from James.

The now confused James could only look at what happened next. His brothers had already formed a stronger defense this time and moved so that if Luke would try something like Travis did earlier that they could at least catch him somehow.

Luke however didn't seemed to be impressed by their defense and ran straight at them. He stopped as soon as Bill blocked his way. Trying to fool the son of Ares he moved from right to left to get an opening, but he failed. There was one moment where he didn't have a hold on the ball and Bill used his chance. The son of Ares took the ball and ran towards the other teams basked only after a few steps he realized that he didn't had the ball like he had first assumed.

Luke had stolen the ball back at the same moment after Bill had started running. This caused to create a wide opening in the Ares team's defense. He simply ran once more towards the basket and scored.

Both teams only needed to score once more to win the game.

The Ares team had the ball again and was furies about the humiliation they got. No more easy playing now they would break some bones.

Mark and his brothers were running straight at the other team while passing the ball between each other from time to time. And like the first time they used their brachial force of them to break team Hermes/undetermined defenses. Mark was about to shot the ball in, but he was blocked by Naruto who jumped at the same time Mark did. Naruto couldn't jump as high as Mark could but he could at least make it difficult for him to score.

And like Naruto had hoped the shot turned into a rebound. Both teams tried to get the ball, but in the end it was Luke who got the ball back. Naruto saw his chance and ran towards the other teams basked. Luke passed the ball to Naruto who was already half the way to the other basket.

Naruto's plan of finishing the game while the sons of Ares were on their side of the field was ruined as soon as the sons of Ares had catches up to him, they had longer lags and were faster that's why. And when there was one thing the children of Ares didn't wanted than it was losing no matter what it was about. But Luke had already passed the ball towards him and he had to do something or they would lose the ball again.

His thought of finding a way to score were interrupted as Mark started to talk to him.

"Common loser give us the ball so we can win this game."

"You wish. I will make the next point and we will win this game."

"And how would you do this? You can do nothing. You know what I think why Zeus gave you this kind of Punishment?"

Naruto didn't answered he hated it when someone tried to bring up his curse just to make him feel bad.

"I think your parent begged for Lord Zeus to curse you so that he or she didn't had to go through the embarrassment of claiming such a loser like you!"

That's it! Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He may not use violence to put Mark in his place but he would definitely win this game on his own and show him that he wasn't an embarrassment for his godly parent. He could see how he would win this game they had wide enough openings to run through and score but he had to be fast.

Naruto's anger took over and without thinking he started to run trough the defense of the Ares team. While he dribbled trough the defense he had almost the need to laugh at how slow the sons of Ares reacted. He avoided a steal and made it to the basket, jumping up he gave the ball a push and scored.

The crowd cheered. As Naruto turned to face his team he only got looks of disbelief.

"Dude!" Travis said. "What was that?"

"Yeah," His brother said. "You were like a mini version of the Flash!"

"What are you two talking about they were just slower than me, because they had exhausted themselves too much in the early game." Naruto casually stated.

Naruto turned towards the sons of Ares only to see that they were walking off the court. He had thought that they would have been angry and tried to beat him up like they had done the first months he was in camp. But apparently their sister Clarisse had made sure that her brothers would behave this time around.

Luke was the only one who didn't seemed to be surprised by Naruto and only put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It doesn't matter what Naruto did. The only thing that matters is that we won!"

The crowd cheered again with the Hermes/undetermined team.

* * *

><p>Later that day Naruto was sitting on the front porch of the big house. It was already night and he should have been in his bed by now. But he couldn't sleep and he needed some fresh air. He didn't had to worry about the Harpies, because they wouldn't even fly near the big house so he was good.<p>

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of the house as he listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and feeling the cold breeze against his face.

"What are you doing?" He could hear Annabeth say all of a sudden.

He didn't heard her coming, hell he didn't thought anyone would be out at this time. So he did what every normal person would do in this kind of situation he jumped up and screamed and no it wasn't like the scream of a little girl that was alone in a dark forest and about to be eaten by a monster.

His scream was short thanks to Annabeth's fast reaction she put one hand on his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shhh," She shushed him. "Are you trying to wake the whole camp?"

After he had calmed down she put her hand away so that he could talk again.

"Geez Annie!" Naruto hissed at her. "Don't do this ever again, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." The daughter of Athena said sheepishly.

"Why are you here and more importantly how did you even got here in the first place?"

"Relax I used my invisible cap to come over." She said while holding up a Yankees Cap she had gotten from her mother to her 12th birthday last year. "And the reason why I'm here, is because I want to know what happen next." Her innocent smile never left her face.

Naruto could only sigh. He should have known that this was the reason why she was so reckless, why else would she come over nowadays?

"Why am I even asking? Did you at least find what you were looking for all day?"

"Unfortunately no." He could hear clearly her disappointment. "No matter what kind of monster or immortal, I looked up, that would be a possibility of a match based on the information I got from you."

"Annie I really appreciate what you're doing for me but you don't have to do this." Naruto said with a pleading look on his face. "I guess even if I would say you shall go back to your cabin you wouldn't go would you?" He asked her rhetorical.

"No." Annabeth said once more with a bright smile on her face. And before Naruto could say anything else she sat down right next to the seat Naruto had sat just awhile ago. "So, are you telling me what happened next or not?"

Naruto knew he had no saying in the matter and sat down next to her. He just wanted to enjoy the cold wind around his face and the calm sound it made in the night, but no, now he had to entertain his friend. In the distend he could hear thunder, a storm was coming. '_How fitting_' he thought.

"So there I was, running down the streets of Konoha…" He began his tale once more.

* * *

><p>Naruto was running. He didn't turned back or even stopped for that matter. He could still feel the pain in his stomach with each step he made, tears where falling down his face, not seeming to stop any time soon.<p>

He was almost back at his apartment, there he could rest for a while before he would make his way out of the village. He was just a child and didn't thought of what would happen as soon as he had successfully escaped. This was for once because he was to hurt at the moment to think clear and to another because he was a bit too optimistic for his own good.

As he came closer to the house where his apartment was he slowed down, catching his breath like he had just came up from under water after two minutes. He hadn't realized that he was that much exhausted. Thinking he could allow it himself to take a break he came to a complete hold.

But as soon as he had stopped he heard something from behind him. He turned around with wide open eyes, panicked that the old man Hokage had noticed him and figured out that he was planning to run away and had send his Anbu to bring Naruto to him. However instead of an Anbu Naruto saw a cat running out of a side street. A trash can was lying on the ground with its content distributed all around on the ground.

"Stupide cat." Naruto murmured under his breath. On one hand he was angry about the stupid cat for scarring him but on the other hand he was relieved that there were no Anbus to take him. Letting out a final breath of relive he turned back around to go to his apartment.

But instead of the empty street he saw a stranger with armor similar to the one the Anbus he had seen before would wear. The only difference he could see in the dark night was that this armor had longer shoulder protectors and the masked the man was wearing was not shaped like an animal, another difference about the mask was that the eyes weren't dots but instead slits. But what cached his eyes the most was the symbol, right where the forehead of the person seemed to be, on the persons mask. It was based on four wavy lines that were separated from each other, each facing the same direction and two where over the other two. The symbol of Kirigakure.

Serious? How could this day get any worse than it already had? First his first friend he had ever had had to leave right after they had become friends, then a psycho tried to kill him for no good reason and after this, the person he had trusted the most had betrayed him and now an Anbu from Kirigakure had appeared out of nowhere and would probably kill him now that Naruto had seen him.

The good part was he wasn't as afraid of the Anbu as he was when he had faced the hooded man. Sure he was scared but not as much as he had expected to be in such kind of situation. But what could he do different he couldn't run away. He would be killed the moment he would move even a single muscle.

However Naruto had no saying in this matter as he was suddenly hit in the back of his head. He only managed to take a short glim on the other person who was an Anbu of the same village as the other that had stood in front of him. All he could hear before he was consumed by darkness once more that day was one of the Anbus say.

"We got the Jinchuuriki…," There was a short pause as if he was listening to someone else before he continued again." Hai sir we'll meet you at…."

And with this Naruto lost his consciousness. His last thoughts before this were: _'Why is this happening to me?'_

* * *

><p>To say that Annabeth was shocked after hearing her friend was kidnaped might have been an underestimation. But she was kind of glad that her friend was in camp now. So he didn't had to worry of something like this ever again.<p>

But there was still something that bothered her a lot and that was something one of the man had said.

"Naruto?" Annabeth ask. "What did this person mean with Jinchuuriki? Do you know what it means?" Her voice almost cracked out of worry for her friend what it might mean for him to be a Jinchuuriki.

"I'm sorry Annie, but I don't know myself. Until that day I have never heard about it so I can't tell you more about it than that these people called me it."

Sure Annabeth was disappointed she wanted to know what it meant. She had a feeling that it was something important, that had to do with everything so far and she normally wasn't wrong with those kind of things. But there was nothing else she could do about it right now.

"Ok, so what happened afterwards? How did you escaped these people?"

"Well the next think I can remember afterwards is that I woke up on a ship…"

* * *

><p>As Naruto stared to wake up he could hear faintly voices around him. From what he could tell it seemed to be a woman's and a man's voice. His head still hurt almost as much as his stomach did. Naruto wonder if this was how it was like to wake up after one would have drunken to much the night before.<p>

Naruto was still not fully conscious and would space out from time to time. He could feel his legs tied together while his hands were tied up behind his back, which made it impossible for him to move properly. At the same time he seemed to lie on hard ground. After a while he could hear one of the persons, who was near him, leave.

Slowly he fully awaked and tried to sit up which turned out to be quiet difficult, when one was tied up, if he might say so himself.

Looking a bit sleepy around the room he could see some barrels to his left while on his right side was a table, with a lamp on it which was the only light source in the room, and right next to it a bookshelf. He could feel the room moving from one side to the other. Why was the room moving? Naruto panicked a bit but tried to stay calm. It seemed like he was on a ship. This made him wonder, if he was on a ship. How anyone was supposed to find and save him from his kidnappers, he didn't knew. But why should anyone from Konoha even bother to look for him he was an outcast back in the village, so who would even notice he had disappeared? The old man Hokage? Sure, maybe he would, after all he needed his 'weapon' back.

Naruto could see one of the person still standing in front of the door inside of the room, the male guard. The guard had noticed that Naruto was awake and moved towards the boy.

"So," He said. "You're finally awake?" He didn't waited for an answer from Naruto, his open eyes where all he needed to confirm that Naruto was almost fully awake. "Good, we thought the hit on your head had might have been to strong. We don't want to have something bad happened to such an important delivery like you."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked. After all he had went through he could hide his fear better in front of this man.

The man stared under his masked at Naruto like he just had asked some kind of stupid question. "You really don't know?" The man had to laugh. "This is hilarious. He is the most powerful of the nine and he has no clue what he is. You my boy will make our village the most powerful that is out there."

What was wrong with these people? Didn't they knew that he wasn't that strong as they believed he was?

"Soon we will arrive on the borders of Mizu no Kuni, and if you don't want to die I suggest you will do what we say we can always find another suitable person to become the next Jinchuuriki." The man said again. He seemed to enjoy the situation.

However the man's 'fun' was interrupted as another person entered the room. From what Naruto could see the person seemed to be a woman, but it was hard to tell at first, because of the armor the person was wearing. Naruto got his confirmation as soon as the person spoke and it turned out that the person was really a woman.

"Taichou we need you on deck it seems like a storm is coming and we need to know if we proceed with the current course or not." The woman said.

"Tell the men not to change the current course, for now, that is. I will be there shortly and we'll see if it's really necessary to change the course."

"Hai." Was the woman's short answer, before she left the room to go back to her duty.

"Seems like you might have to stay a little bit longer in this room before we can deliver you to the Mizukage." Naruto could picture the sick smile under the man's mask as he said it.

And as soon as Naruto was alone in the room he thought about how long he had been actually passed out before he had woken up were it just a few hours or even a day? He couldn't tell. He was scared. He didn't knew what would happen to him when they would have reached their destiny. And the fact that he was on a ship dimed his hope even farther to be rescued from the ninjas of his village.

For the first time since he had heard the old man Hokage say these words, he doubt his decision of running away. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't just ran out of the Hokage tower and see for himself what would have happened. But as sudden as the thought came it vanished. He would find a way to escape from the ship by himself and find a better place to live.

He tried to free himself by struggling around but to no avail. The robes were too tight around his limbs. Seeing that he couldn't free himself, he once more felt scared and alone, like all the times when he had stayed up at night alone in his apartment. He started to cry out of fear and out of anger not being able to break free. While Naruto was trying to free himself he felt some kind of feeling in his stomach, like he had as he had tried to save the flower, the feeling grew stronger and soon he could feel it in his entire body. But what he didn't noticed at that time was that as much as his fear and anger grew the stronger the feeling in his body grew.

While he still tried to free himself he could feel the ship moving a lot more than before from one side to the other, it seemed like they were in the storm the woman had told about earlier. This was proven right as he could hear thunder above him.

Naruto soon stopped trying to free himself, because he was too tired to even try anything right now, beside without anything to cut the rope he could never free himself. His wrists were already shore from him trying to free himself. The pain was strong and he cried a lot more than before. He put his legs closer to his body so that he could put his head on his knees while he cried. He could hear Ithnan's voice in his head telling him about how it was ok to cry but he didn't wanted to listen to the voice. His situation was completely different than when he was with Ithnan in the little forest. Naruto knew that he couldn't just cry and everything would become better by doing so.

The storm was getting stronger by each second that past. The waves seemed to becoming stronger as well as they would clash against the ship. This of course caused the ship to move even more than before.

Naruto wasn't used to be on a ship and he panicked bit by the restless movements of the ship. So he tried to stand up. He was glad that they haven't put some chains on him that would have prevent him from moving around the room. He had at least a chance to go outside and find a lifeboat to escape them, but before he could even try to do this he had to find a better way of freeing himself.

As he had almost managed to stand up he could hear glass breaking which caused him to look in the direction of the sound. When he saw what had happened his eyes widen, while at the same time some of his tears where still falling down his cheeks. The lamp that was on the table had fallen down on the floor and had been broken from the impact. Now that the glass of the lamp was broken the fire ignited the wooden floor and the fire started the spread in the room.

For some kind of reason the fire spread almost in an instant. Naruto could feel the heat of the fire increase as it got closer to him. He had no other choice than to move away from the fire as far as he could, but sadly he couldn't get far as he had reached the wall already. He knew that it was no good, the flames would consume the whole room soon. He figured when he didn't do anything soon he would burn alive, so he looked around to find a way out anew. That's when he saw a glass shard to his right, apparently it was a piece of the broken lamp. And luckily for him it seemed to be big and sharp enough to cut his bind, but he had to move fast if he didn't made it in time to reach the glass shard then it would be surrounded by fire and he wouldn't been able to free himself.

Now with new hope of freedom he turned his body and tried to crawl to the glass shard as fast as he could. He didn't know how he was able to crawl fast enough to reach the glass shard before the fire could consume it, but it didn't really matter to him. All he had to do was get a hold on the glass shard and cut his bind.

Turning himself around so he was facing it with his back Naruto tried to grab it with his hands. He was starting to get too hectic and wasn't able to grab the glass shard probably which caused it to cut him in the hand. Naruto cried out in pain and dropped the glass shard again.

With each second that past Naruto's hand got covered more and more with blood which would make it harder for him to cut the binds. He tried to grab the glass shard again but it slipped out of his hand again. Only after his third attempted he managed to get a firm hold on it and slowly cut his binds after he had crawled a bit away from the fire that was still closing in.

The Fire had almost covered the whole room only a few places were not covered in fire but that would change soon enough.

Now he was free and could get out of here he only needed to get a hold on himself and focus to run through the door and out on deck. Not wasting any more time, before burning alive Naruto focused on the door on the other side of the room and ran toward it, as he was close to the fire he jumped through it. Landing on the ground again he could feel that his clothing had caught on fire and were starting to burn his skin. Naruto had to get rid of it so he took off his shirt and threw it aside, while he ignored the feeling of burning on his legs he decided to open the door to go on deck.

But as soon as he touched the doorknob he could feel it burn the skin on his hand. He wanted to withdraw his hand but in favor of getting out he ignored the pain once again and open the door. All the while keeping himself from crying.

The feeling of rain hitting his face and skin as soon as he arrived on deck was a pure bliss for Naruto. For the moment he was save, and that was all that mattered for him at the moment. The pain of his wounds had become less thanks to the cool rain.

Finally free, all he had to do was to find a lifeboat and get out of here. His search for a lifeboat was interrupted as he heard a crew member, who didn't seemed to be an Anbu, say almost in a whisper, but loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the raging storm by Naruto.

"How is that possible? The storm shouldn't have become this strong in just a few minutes! It's like the sea itself is against us!"

Naruto could feel the fear rise in him again. He just wanted to get out of here, now! Ignoring the man who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, Naruto looked again for a lifeboat. Just as he found a lifeboat where no one seemed to be around, and he could sneak of the boat a lightning hit the mainmast of the boat which caused another fire on the ship, and caused the mast to fall onto the ship right where he stood. Naruto barely managed to doge the burning mast before it would have fallen onto him.

His heart was beating so fast he didn't thought it would stop any time soon. Naruto decided to look at where he had stood just a second ago only to see nothing more than burning wood. There was enough chaos on the boat that he had the perfect opportunity to escape, but he had to hurry it was only a matter of time before others would give up the ship and made their way to the lifeboats. So he ran as fast as he could, never turning back, but then it happened.

Naruto could only hear the man, who had been in the same room as he had woken up in, screamed: "Hurry you idiots! Put out the fire before…" Whatever he had tried to say was silenced as a huge explosion went off on the ship. The fire had ignite the black powder on the ship which had resulted in an explosion.

Getting hit from the explosion Naruto was thrown over boat. The waves pulled him under water as soon as he hit the surface. He barely managed to open his eyes when he was underwater. What he saw was like out of a nightmare. The sea was illuminated by the fire on the surface which allowed Naruto to see underwater. All around him was sinking all kind of junk from the ship, even some of the wooden parts that were too heavy to flood on the water surface started slowly to sink. But that was not all, he could see some of the people sinking into the deep of the ocean, they were probably dead. Some of them were heavy wounded which caused the water to turn dark red.

Naruto was tiered he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. The last he saw before he closed his eyes was the bracelet that Ithnan had given him as a present. Ithnan had told him that the bracelet had magically powers to change ones fate. But unfortunately Ithnan didn't mentioned how to use it, well there was also the chance that he just didn't knew how to do it, or it really was just a piece of junk.

But Naruto didn't cared anymore he closed his eyes and pictured himself with his family he had never known. Maybe he would meet his parents in a better place. He just wished no matter where he would end up going to that he would be able to meet them even when it would be for just a minute.

While Naruto lost conscious, the sapphire blue crystal on his bracelet started to glow bright blue. The light grew as it slowly consumed Naruto in it. On the surface was only the sound of the waves and the thunder to hear, while at the same time the dark sea turned bright blue before light disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

><p>"And the next I can remember after I woke up was that I was on some beach on the west coast of America. In a land where I couldn't understand the language." Naruto said finishing his little story.<p>

"You really went through a lot." Annabeth said. She had started holding Naruto's hand while he was telling her about his past. She thought it would help him to stay calm while remembering something horrible like this. "So what did you had to give up in exchange to survive this shipwreck?"

Annabeth could feel Naruto tens up at that he was really uncomfortable telling her about this.

"Well you see it's kind of funny when I'm honest." Naruto said sheepishly while at the same time he had one hand behind his head. "I kind of lost the ability to swim."

Annabeth looked at him in pure disbelief was he pulling her leg? No that was Naruto she was talking about the same guy who had just told her about his tragically past.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I swear, look it's not as easy as it sounds at first ok. When I'm in the water it's like a switch is turned off and I can't swim, but the strangest part is that the water seems to try to pull me underwater as if it tries to drown me. It seems like a compensation for me not drowning that day."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Naruto continued.

"When there was one thing I learned from this than it was that no matter how you change your fate that the Fates will find a way to bring everything back to as it should be and I think this bracelet can do nothing about it. It might spare you from your death the one day, but you will might die the same way you should have on another day."

They both sat a while longer in peace on the front porch of the big house, neither of them said anything. The only thing they could hear was the rain and thunder outside the barrier that prevented rain or snow from entering camp in weather situation as well as monster from entering the camp.

"Did you just hear that?" Naruto asked Annabeth.

"No, I didn't heard anything. It was probably just the wind in the trees." She tried to calm him down.

"Raaaahhh!" Something scream.

"There! Something is near the barrier by Thalia's pine!" Naruto got up from his seat and run into the house. He ran up to his room as fast as he could and pulled his bow and arrows from under his bed where he usually stored his weapon. And as fast as he went up to his room he ran down the stairs, he was sure he had waked Chiron by doing so but he didn't really care someone had to wake him either way to inform him of the monster.

As Naruto ran past Annabeth who was still standing on the front porch he called out to her. "Annie go wake up Chiron if he isn't by now and bring him to Thalia's pine hurry!"

Naruto didn't saw her nod before she ran into the house to make sure Chiron would come. He just kept running so he would reach the location of the noise as fast as he could. There was still the possibility that it was a demigod who would arrive for the first time at camp and a monster had attacked him just before he had reached the border. It was almost like the incident with Thalia all over again and as long as he could prevent anything from happening like it happen back than, then he would do anything he could.

The moment Naruto had reached Thalia's pine he saw Grover lying on the ground unconscious and moaning "Foot…" now and then. Next to Grover was a boy who was all too familiar to Naruto. Percy Jackson was also lying on the ground on the verge to unconsciousness like Grover. In the boys hand was a horn, what kind of horn it was, Naruto couldn't tell. But what Naruto couldn't see was a monster, did Percy kill it?

However Naruto hadn't a chance to think about it as three Hellhounds came out of the shadows. It seemed like they had followed Percy incase the monster he had heard earlier didn't finished the job.

Not wasting time Naruto pulled out three arrows out of his quiver which he old each between his fingers so he could shout them faster at the monsters. Not letting the monsters get any closer before he couldn't use his bow anymore and he had to switch to close range he fired all three arrows in a matter of seconds. The first arrow hit its target right between the eyes turning the monster into gold dust. While the second arrow only managed to wound the second Hellhound in the shoulder. The third Hellhound however managed to doge the arrow that was shot at him completely and it managed to jump into the shadows.

The one Hellhound that was wounded was still charging at Naruto. It got to close to use the bow a second time and he had to change to his melee weapons. Throwing his bow aside he activated his two bronze hunting knifes. He waited until the hellhound jumped at him. Letting himself fall on his back Naruto pushed his legs against the Hellhounds stomach and pushed it over him. While the monster was rolling on the ground for a short amount of time Naruto stand up and charged at the monster. The arrow from earlier had impaired the Hellhounds mobility drastically and Naruto could easily pierce it with his knifes.

Now all he had to do was to find the last of the monsters and kill it. Holding his hunting knifes in a firm grip and defense stance he slowly watched his surrounding for any movement. But what Naruto didn't expected the monster to do was to attack Percy instead of him. The Hellhound jumped out of the shadow and was right over Percy ready to pierce the boy with his fangs and claws.

Naruto let go of his weapons and rolled over to his bow picking it up he made himself ready to shot. As he came out from the roll kneeling on the ground and holding the bow up ready to been used. And like earlier that day he could see everything slow down, he simply thought it was his ADHD. The Hellhound seemed to be literally floating over Percy as it slowly fell down on the boy. For Naruto it was like he had all the time in the world to make himself ready to shot. So he shot and hit the monster right in the head making it turn into gold dust, which unfortunately fell all over the unconscious Percy who was now covered in gold dust.

Naruto took a deep breath he just wanted a quiet night with him listening to the wind, but no his night had turned out with him killing three Hellhound, best night ever….

Walking towards the unconscious Percy and Grover, Naruto could hear Annabeth and Chiron coming.

"Nice for you two to show up." Naruto said. "But don't worry Percy has killed whatever monster he had fought and I have just killed the last of the three Hellhounds that had tried to kill our friend here." He pointed towards Percy.

"Naruto he is covered in gold dust!" Annabeth almost shouted.

"Well better gold dust than a Hellhound, right?"

"Silence, you two," Chiron said. "Bring them both inside the house."

**And that's it. **

**I'm not familiar with all the technical terms of basketball so I hope you can forgive me if I made some mistakes. I thought it would be a good idea to show Naruto interact more with other campers especially Luke who is his best friend. And yes I know it's kind of One Piece like to take Naruto's ability to swim but what would be better than to take his ability to swim in exchange of not drowning.**

**Yeah and now that Percy is at camp the story can move on. And I'm sorry for it to take so long to get to this point. But there will still be some flashbacks in other chapters because it explains things better instead of Naruto simply mentioning them and good is, but it's not like the flashbacks will tell every little thing that happened in his past. They will be only about the things that will be necessary to explain how things went the way they did.  
><strong>

**But I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think about this chapter. **


End file.
